Searching for the sun
by Sesi and Siku Braginskaya
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is looking for his next mate. He is drawn to the sweet smelling blood of an American. The American leaves England for America and Arthur has to pick up his scent and track him down, even if his future bride attracts the other races of the night. Join Vampire!Arthur and Human!Alfred's adventures together in the night universe. M for LEMONS. Ukus. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Sesi: I said I was making a UkUs did I not? I do not own Hetalia. What I do own however are my own thoughts. And your vital regions. This is M and I'm going with Iggy being the kink king. Why? Because I'm that sort of mood.

Summery: Arthur Kirkland is looking for his next mate. He is drawn to the sweet smelling blood of an American. The American leaves England for America and Arthur has to pick up his scent and track him down. Even if he attracts the other races of the night.

Goal: 20,000 words

Arthur prowled the streets of London after dark. That was his territory damn it all if the other night races decided to encroach on his kingdom. Well besides the fae. He is on good terms with them. They had a sort of lucrative mutual agreement. He would supply ingredients for their magics and they would supply him with help for anything he needed. They stood on a narrow precipice. If one pushed the other they would both fall.

He trolled the nights streets looking for something. He always seemed to be looking for it but he never knew what. He remembered when he started feeling this way, awakening after a long slumber 19 years ago. His blood boiled at the thought of finding 'it'.

He spotted a woman- young and virginal by her scent- and dug into his evening meal. She was walking in an alleyway it's bound to happen to many people. Death that is. Or near death. It looked like Arthur had a favor to call in.

Arthur arrived at a fae mound and entered. He carried the barely alive woman in his arms. She moaned every once in a while indicating she lived and was on cloud nine. He stopped before his long time associate Mauve.

"Hello Arthur. I see you've brought us a present today. Is it the same question?" Mauve asked her whimsical voice ringing through out the room.

"Yes my lady. Where is the thing I am searching for?" He had asked what before and they laughed and wagged their fingers at him. Never had he tried who, or why.

"We'll divine it today. Come, come, bring the maiden" she replied brusquely. This was different. Before whenever he asked they gave him a vague answer.

Mauve led him to their little dungeon. It was really like an opium den but they used more natural things. It weakened a humans thoughts an left them with a blissfully blank mind. All the better to sacrifice with. Arthur curled his nose at the foul room. Humans found it sweet, but no not him the king of the vampires.

Arthur wandered behind Mauve. The other fae bowed down at his feet quite unlike they did before. He never tried to inspire fear in them and fae are proud creatures. They will not bow to anyone but their queen- quite like the British if you followed that thought. They stood in a small chamber with potions all around. There was a clear bowl of water with a beam of full moon light shining on it.

Mauve scurried over to the bowl and held her hands over it palms down. Arthur strode over at a much slower pace wary of the room, the room where the queen practices corporeal spells. She beckoned him over.

Arthur stood at the pedestal and looked down in the clear water. The faery queens hand pulled a strand if his hair out of his head and she whispered some old Celtic words over the water.

Colors shifted showing a person standing there. It was a man by what Arthur could tell since it didn't have a chest. More colors shifted and the faery queen added in a drop of blood. The picture became clearer and it showed a male, with blonde hair, glasses, tall muscular physique and the most vivid shade of blue eyes Arthur had ever seen. He obviously smiled a lot by the smile lines around his eyes, and he had a lock of hair that would sit flat on his head. Arthur's blood ran cold at the sight if him.

"Who is he?" Arthur hissed. Mauve laughed. She leaned on the pedestal and disrupted the image.

"He is your mate. You should get a move on and find him. He is going back to America in a short while. You don't have enough to pay for that information. Or any other info for that matter you would need something of the same value in order for us to find him for you and he is far too valuable for you. Good bye Lord Kirkland. Go find your prince... ess" she cackled. Arthur hurrumphed and left the room like she wanted.

It took a while to find his way out. The fae had scattered and he did feel pretty pissed. They couldn't tell him any more than that?! Really?! Bullocks! The lot of it. He strutted down the dark streets intending to go to his home. He would search. But first he needed to plan.

Okay so he didn't plan. He got sidetracked with the sun coming up and he was drowsy. But really who could blame him? So Arthur decided to give into his instincts and follow them. Which scared him a little bit. Last time that happened was the London incidents of 1888 before his long sleep. (A/N I am referring to Jack the Ripper) he was younger and was showing London is his territory.

But this. This is different. He needed to find that man. So he melded with the shadows and followed his instincts.

A vampire has two sorts of power. One is activated when you delve into your instincts the other is pretty much basic survival kind of thing. The scary thing about the instincts is that is what gets vampires their reputations. Normally Arthur would never think about it but well... You can blame Mauve. So he crouched down and he could feel his peridot eyes glow green as he felt as though he was slipping into another skin.

He felt... Amazing. Alive. He walked down the streets, swaggering walking with no purpose.

Eventually he found himself outside a hotel. Of course. The top floor. He went through the wall and walked up to the top floor. He followed his nose to the sweetest scent he could possibly have ever breathed. He ghosted through the door finding a two roomed suite. He stood there and took a deep breath inhaling the sweet air. Suddenly he was pulled from his instinct state into the real world. He fell forward and caught himself on his knee. The soft thump did not awaken the man on the bed. As it was getting lighter outside Arthur decided to mark The man. He leant down and punctured his skin with his teeth but did not drink. It's only a marking. He rooted around for a bit until he found his drivers license. Alfred F. Jones, American citizen. Arthur mentally filed away his address and left for his mansion.

Sesi: okay so next chapter is Alfred. I can't wait for the next chapter I'm already planning it as we speak. I decided to go and plan out the whole story for once. So enjoy?! And REVIEW or I will hunt you done and make you review *holds up a bloody knife*

Hey wait come back! It's just ketchup!


	2. Chapter 2

Sesi: Well I got some nice love for this. Who dosnt love vampire England? And I found a nice pun in the name I didn't realize before... Alfred is the sun and Arthur is searching for him... I seriously didn't think about that. I find UkUs very sexy just like any other fujoshi out then and thank you for the reviews Catgirl963 and GAurie. Cyber cookies for you! Now disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia, nor the characters. Well maybe mauve but I'm having a debate on if she is a country or not. Well happy reading.

Alfred F. Jones had come to England for a job opportunity which worked out but life just likes to fuck everyone over. His mother had contracted cancer so he decided to head home. Maybe it would be better if had just stayed home. But there was a feeling like he needed to be here. A strange feeling.

Alfred had never felt like he belonged where ever he was. He came to England because he had a friend here with a job offering. The job was nice and all but he felt lost again. Except for last night. He had a dream where this ethereal creature came to him and he felt at peace for a moment. The creature looked human but had pale skin, large eyebrows, vivid peridot eyes that seemed to glow with vibrancy, and he was emanating light. Perfect being.

Unfortunately it was a dream. Alfred would have loved for his life so far to have been a dream where his mother didn't have cancer, he wasn't lost, and he met this being for real. Even so his life had been the aforementioned mess. He packed his bags ready to go since the cab was waiting for him outside. He left the hotel room and headed out into the cool, dreary fall morning. He deposited the key to his room on the front desk and climbed into the cab that sped away to the airport to go home.

Alfred hated going through customs. It's a pain in the ass and the British loved to probe people more than the Americans. Even so he sat quietly on the plane thinking back on the conversation he had with his mom not to long ago.

(A/N I apologize for italics but FLASHBACK!) *three weeks ago*

_Alfred had just gotten to his hotel room when his mother called. "Hey" Alfred said into the phone._

_"Alfie" he heard his mother say. He paled at that. She sounded rather hoarse, weak._

_"Are you okay mom?" He asked immediately. He dropped his bag on the floor._

_"I'm dying Alfie. Please come home" she told him. Alfred dropped the phone. "Al?! Alfred?!" He heard faintly. Alfred collapsed in a fetal position and clutched the phone._

_"What is it?" He asked, deathly afraid of the answer._

_"I have cancer…In my spine." She whispered._

_"I'm coming home. As soon as I can. I love you mom" he told her hurriedly and grabbed his laptop._

_After waiting the horrible minute for boot up he started searching. Symptoms, treatments, plane tickets. Everything he could do._

Which got him where he was. Sitting on a plane on its way to the states where he would go home to their house in Virginia and care for his ailing mother.

The plane ride was long, the kid behind him kicked his seat, a baby nearby wouldn't stop crying, and it was a really long flight. Overall he was exhausted. When a flight lasted for over a day it definitely takes it out of you. Well there were two flights.

He rode a cab up to the colonial home that had been in his family for generations and stepped out to see the windows were all dark still. Alfred entered the house warily and tread quietly finding his mother laying on the couch asleep. She lay on her stomach and the tv was on. He turned the tv off and shook his mother's shoulder.

Her bright blue eyes showed through dark blonde eyelashes indicating she was awake now. She looked up at Alfred and he saw she seemed to age ten years in the one year he was gone. "Hey Alfie" she greeted. He knelt down and pulled her hand out from under her chest and held it between his own.

"Hi mom, you hungry? I can fix breakfast if you want?" He asked softly.

"Sure. Matthew left some pancake mix on the counter with some syrup" she told him closing her eyes. Alfred went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He poured some mix into a bowl and started mixing it with water when his head started throbbing. His neck pulsated with - no scratch that. It pulsated on one side. He clapped a hand to the left side if his neck and found two bumps there. He tried to ignore it and made his mother some breakfast grimacing the whole time.

Eventually he finished and helped his mother into the kitchen. She sat her in a stool and sat a plate of precut pancakes in front of her. His head still hurt but he ignored it not wanting to let his mother know of his pain.

He cleaned up after and helped his mom back to the couch before going upstairs to his bedroom.

Alfred collapsed on the bed exhausted with his neck still hurting. He fell into a dead sleep that nobody could probably wake him from.

Sesi: short probably but idc. I'm getting so much love for this! My overall goal for this is 20,000 words and that's not too hard for me. So this chapter even gave me the feels. It's hard to not love a mother/son relationship like that. I wish I had that kind of relationship with my mom. Well we are two very stubborn women so I guess it makes sense we don't get along. So yeah review, tell me what you think what I should work on so on and so forth. You know you wanna press the pretty button! Ah and next chapter is an Iggy chapter! And I'm having my friend upload this since I am confined straight to my iPod for a bit. So everybody say thank you to my good friend Charly

Charly: hope it is all correct, I didn't change much….if it looks odd in anyway, blame Microsoft. Im not used to Microsoft word….and wow, it even corrects some of the words as I type….they are such grammar nazi's


	3. Chapter 3

Sesi: I started on this as soon as I finished the last. So yay! Iggy chapter! So I couldn't post the last chapter as soon as I finished it because I am at my uncles and forgot my laptop at my house. I would use his computer but... I would prolly be the death of it. Ah and thank you for the love i am recieving! its blowing up my email! So onto the show!

Arthur: wait Queen Sesi we have to do the disclaimer.

Sesi: oh yeah *blushes at the queen part* um I don't own hetalia and I've decided Mauve is Hungary. So I don't own her. Now I shall see you at the bottom.

* * *

Arthur awoke that night to a strange feeling. The thing he had been searching for was found but it felt so far away. Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.

"Alfred" he tested. His name sounded perfect. Arthur sighed like a school girl in love. Arthur traveled back to the hotel and ghosted through the place. He arrived in Alfred's room seeing he had departed even though it was quite late. His smell was getting a little stale. Arthur found none of his personal effects were there anymore. He searched the room and found a letter under the bed. It was addressed to Alfred and was from a woman named Mattie Williams. Maybe it was a lover in Canada? The postage seemed to be Canadian. Arthur pocketed the letter and opened the window positioning himself and jumped. He fell a bit and became a bat. He traveled to a bar where the night races usually hung out at. Like the werewolves, fae, witches and warlocks, spirits, so on and so forth. He landed on the front step and transformed back. He threw open the door and walked up to the bar. He sat down and instantly a cup of blood sat before him.

As a king he was served instantly, they scurried around him. The stool next to his was taken by a tall man in a minute. "Greetings Ivan" Arthur said cooly to the werewolf. The big hulking man that next to him is the leader of the werewolves and frequented London bars because it just ticked off Arthur.

"Здравствуйте Arthur. How are you on this fine night?" The wolf asked. Arthur glanced at him for a moment.

"I am quite fine. Well. Can you sniff somebody out for me?" He asked. He would ask a fae but they would laugh those deal loving wankers.

"Oh? This is unexpected Kirkland. And who is it that has escaped you?" Braginsky asked. Arthur threw his head back and laughed.

"I have found my mate. Would you like to go to America?" He aske and chugged back the last of the wineglass of blood.

"Da, why not? If you pay of course" Ivan grinned. Arthur clapped him on the back.

"We leave tonight then." Arthur exclaimed. The Russian wolf nodded and hopped from his seat. Arthur tossed some money on the counter and walked out of the bar.

* * *

The pair boarded a private plan of Arthur's. it had blackout windows, standby crew, and was on his property so they didn't have a problem with customs or anything. After all the night world lives next to the day world they just wake up at sunset instead of sunrise.

Arthur and Ivan boarded the plane and got ready to depart for America. Virginia to be exact.

* * *

Truth be told the vampire race and werewolves got along quite well. Not like best friends. That would be like Arthur and the fae as far as that goes. Even so it was a relationship of convenience.

The small private jet landed outside Richmond, Virginia. Arthur remembered when the first ship arrived in America. He had been around for a very long time. Since before Christ for sure. But he spent centuries sleeping. So much time would pass before he would wake up. He always made sure he had a queen to rule in his absence, a strong woman but not quite a mate. He supposed he never felt attracted to them like that, never like Alfred.

Arthur's thought turned toward his prey and he blushed profusely. "Are you alright comrade?" He faintly heard. Arthur nodded. The Russian crouched down and his skin started bubbling. His clothes melted into his skin except for his scarf. In a few minutes a pale gold colored wolf sat in front of Arthur. Arthur pulled the letter out of his pocket and held it out. He watched as the Russian sniffed it and the eyes widened. He spun around searching for the intoxicating scent and then settled on a direction. Arthur put the paper in his pocket and transformed into a bat. Arthur followed closely as they went further from the city until they were outside an old colonial house. Ivan sat down and whined before he transformed back.

"The smell. It's a him?" The werewolf asked still sitting. Arthur fluttered down to the ground and sprang back to his original shape.

"Yes it is a him. My mate. Alfred F. Jones. Would you do me a solid?" Arthur asked rubbing the spot behind Ivan's ears. You can take the man out of the dog...

"That depends comrade" Ivan said after a bit his leg twitching.

"There may be another person. Mattie Williams. I don't know their connection. I was wondering if you would find out for me?" Arthur sighed.

"Sure why not. I figured this is why you want me here anyways. Well you can pay me in vodka" Ivan said. Arthur stopped rubbing behind Ivan's ear and Ivan's leg stopped shaking. Ivan shifted back to being a wolf and Arthur stepped back to see it lope off towards town. With that Arthur pivoted and walked over to the house. He shifted to his bat form and flew past windows looking floral feeds room. He got hit by a simply amazing scent like a wall. He ghosted through the walls and saw his bride sleeping peacefully. Alfred had a sheen of sweat coating his whole body in the hot Virginia night.

Arthur settled into looking at him. Suddenly an image of Mauve's husband appeared next to him. Arthur squeaked at suddenly seeing Roderick.

"Hello there lord Kirkland. I see you found him." Roderick said seeing the vampire bat. Arthur shifted back.

"Hello lord Edelstein. What brings you here?" Arthur replied sitting down at the edge of Alfred's king size bed.

"Elizaveta was wondering where you went. She was concerned for you. Did you really bring Ivan with you" he said none too quietly. Mauve being Elizaveta's last name.

"Hush you shout too much. Now why did Elizabeta really send you? I know she does not care that much" Arthur looked over at Alfred and saw he continued sleeping peacefully.

"Elizaveta wanted you to know she is requirement of more virgins. Obviously you can't do anything about that in America. Also she wanted to know if you found him. Ah and you should know there are others after him. Ivan Braginski told the others of you tantalizing mate, and the fact that he is indeed human. I would turn him right now" with that Roderick faded away.

Arthur looked over at the sleeping boy. For really to a man that had been around in the beginnings of mankind he really was a boy. Alfred's hair was splayed against the white pillow so his head looked like a sun. He fell asleep wearing his clothes but his glasses were on the night side table. Arthur leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. He would not turn him until he met him for real. He should at least be that nice. Arthur picked up Alfred's hand and a soft sigh erupted the American. Alfred's hands were warm, large - a workers hands- and perfect. Arthur held it to his face as Alfred's eyes fluttered open. Arthur jumped off the bed, panicked, and balanced at the window.

Alfred jumped up and grabbed ahold of Arthur's middle just as he was about to jump.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well I felt this chapter was nice after the last angsty one but it was needed since al needed a reason to come home. I gave a perfectly good explanation right? *sigh* okay apparently not, since I only got one review for it. I didn't shout out to a couple people and I shall do that right now:

love long time: omg I know right?! So many amazing night races and I barely touched on that this chapter.

Pgu: you're name reminds me of a penguin which reminds me of a tuxedo which reminds me of a banana. But anyways my mind was made to be in the gutter I am the personification of the gutter! No just of Alaska. You can ask my cold hands and the lovelies Siku Kirkland and Charly.

So press that really pretty button below and say a few choice words that fit what's going on in that black hole of a mind please? Please? Well bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Sesi: yes please keep up the reviews! They keep me young and beautiful! Well actually I look like I'm twelve as is so I don't need help there... I'm almost 17 god dammit! But yes I love all reviews be it guest or real. Yays a Alfred chapter! Now for disclaiming -

Russia: Sesi Braginskaya does not own hetalia. This is all a figment of her imagination here to bring pleasure to fujoshi's out there.

Sesi: thank you Vanya! Now get back in the closet and we can finish our "activities" in a bit.

* * *

Alfred grabbed the intruder around the waist as he tried to jump from the window.

"What are you? Crazy?! We are on the second floor!" Alfred shouted. Alfred pulled the man into the bedroom and shut the window. He looked at the man sitting on the floor and saw it was the man from his dreams. In fact Alfred was dreaming of him just as he woke up. His bright green eyes, off set by bushy eyebrows, his messy short blonde hair. Absolutely perfect.

"Hey let go of me you bloody git" Alfred heard him say. He was still holding onto him. He let go of his hand.

"What are you doing in my room?" Alfred asked. The man flinched.

"I am Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" the obviously British man said.

"Yeah so? I'm Alfred by the way. Alfred Jones" Alfred introduced himself as it is a common courtesy. "That still does not explain why you broke into my house"

"Well... Um... I, er-" Arthur truly did not know what to tell al. That's for sure.

"Please tell me. I won't laugh. Hero's never laugh at somebody for something like this!" He exclaimed excited.

"I am Arthur Kirkland king of vampires and you are my mate" Arthur mumbled.

Alfred's face froze in shock. Surely this man isn't yanking his chain... He leant toward the man and lifted up his lip. He saw elongated canines sitting there in this mans mouth. He is most definitely a vampire. That's for sure. Alfred grabbed a flashlight the he usually kept in a box under his bed and shined it at Arthur's face. His pupils all but disappeared and he cringed. Alfred flicked it off and held his hand out to the man.

"Well sir it is a pleasure to meet you. But uh your next mate?" Alfred said. Arthur was shaking his head obviously trying to rid himself of the clouds the covered his eyes.

"Er, yes. You have been set to be my mate since you were born. I was wondering if I could have something that would slake my thirst" he said staring at Alfred's neck. Alfred got up.

"Dude. You can't have my blood. Can you make do with tea?" He asked. Arthur's bushy eyebrows joined together to make a large caterpillar.

"I s'pose I can drink some tea" he replied. Alfred nodded and grabbed his hand. The went downstairs. Arthur wrinkled his nose.

"Is something wrong Arty?" Alfred asked noticing this.

"It smells like death down here. It smells like cancer" he replied sniffing the air thoroughly.

"Ahh um... That would be my mom. She has back cancer. It's why I'm home. I just got here yesterday from a year in England. " he said pulling him into the kitchen.

"Why were you in England?" Arthur asked rummaging around his vest pocket for a packet of earl grey tea. He pulled out the tea packet after a moment.

Alfred set a pot of water on the stove and walked over to the table to sit down. Arthur followed suit and sat across from the human. "I had a friend who works at a company that sells toys. He got me a job over there. I worked in the marketing department coming up with ways to sell the toys." Alfred told him.

"Oh so like commercials for kallie?" Arthur asked referring to a popular doll with a lot of ads (A/N there is no Kallie doll it is only a fictitious object)

"Yeah I came up with those ads" Alfred said happily. He never really took credit for them he just liked making the ads. And he didn't care for the larger paychecks so he sent his money home to Mattie.

"They are really good. The water is boiling by the way" Arthur pointed out. Alfred got up and grabbed a teapot along with two teacups and the sugar jar. He carried them to the table and poured the pots water in the teapot.

Arthur dropped two tea bags in the pot and let it steep.

"Do you always carry around tea bags?" Alfred asked. Arthur laughed.

"Yes. I love drinking earl grey tea. It's my second favorite drink" he laughed. Alfred loved the way he laughed.

"What's your first?"al asked automatically. Arthur lifted an eyebrow "oh wait nemind I know" he mumbled.

"I'm surprised you had to ask" Arthur laughed pouring them some tea.

"I'm surprised I asked..." Alfred moaned in embarrassment. "But you know what?" He asked.

"What would that be love?" Arthur replied sipping the tea and then adding a sugar cube in it.

"I'm even more surprised I can sit here and have a straight conversation with a vampire" Alfred replied. He liked when Arthur's English showed more.

"Hmmm well I've not had a straight conversation with anybody lately. Not since I awoke 19 years ago" Arthur said.

"19 years ago hunh? How long did you sleep for?" Alfred asked.

"Oh about 90 years. I went to sleep about 1890 so yeah about 90 to 100 years ago." Arthur quietly said.

"Really? How old are you?" Alfred asked in awe.

"I've lost track. A few millennia" Arthur said smugly.

"Oh wow. How have you managed to live for so long?" Alfred asked reverently.

"I'm a - " Arthur broke off what he was saying in a yawn "king" he said finished with the yawn. They looked outside to see the sun beginning to rise.

"We have an attic that's pretty dark if you wanna sleep in it." Alfred offered. Arthur slumped in his seat appearing to be asleep. Alfred picked up the man astounded with the fact he seemed so light. He carried him up to his bedroom and laid him on bed sleeping like sleeping beauty.

Alfred left the house to drive to a dinner halfway between his house and town. He walked in greeted by the delicious smell of cooking meat and pancakes. Sura worked the register today.

"Welcome to Sherries may I help you?" She said bored and looking down at a pad of paper.

"Is that any way to say hi to an old friend?" Alfred asked walking up to the register. Sura looked up.

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD! Alfie!" She shouted jumping over the counter. Alfred felt his middle being attacked by the young Alaskan. (A/N OC of mine from another fic) "you have to tell me allllll about Britain. Come over and sit down ill get your favorite" she said quickly pulling him over to the seat next to the register. Her northern accent obvious amongst the southern drawl of the few other stragglers in the diner. Alfred had once thought he had a crush on her, well when she first arrived he thought he did. Really with her long light blonde hair, bright expressive blue eyes, and her pink plush lips. All of the guys around wanted her. But no. She didn't want them and se made that quite clear when she smashed Alfred's fingers in a car window when he tried flirting with her.

He found her to be a good friend to have. And now that he found Arthur she held no flame to him. He appeared to be answering her questions on automatic.

"So Alfie are you home because of Amy?" She asked leaning forward. A plate of burgers appeared there in front of Al. He bit into it and shivered in ecstasy.

"Hey Al haven't seen you around in a long time" Sura's uncle Sherry beamed from behind the counter. Yeah Sherry is a guy who would've thought?

"Hey what's up burger dude!" Alfred exclaimed. "Yeah I was in Britain for a year. Too bad you arnt there. Your burgers are as divine as ever" Alfred sighed happily. Sherry laughed.

"You are welcome here anytime my boy!" He laughed. Alfred nodded and tucked into the burger. When he finished he let out a large belch.

"Sherry I love your burgers soooo much" Alfred happily said.

"So how is Amaranth?" Sherry asked his smile disappeared from his face. The mood turned serious.

"She isn't well. Chemo will start soon for her" Alfred sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to pack some food for her?" Sura asked him.

"Yes please. I need to head home soon I just have to head into town real fast" Alfred said.

Sherry grunted and started packing a couple to go boxes. "I'm putting it on your tab" he said. Alfred nodded grabbing the boxes balancing them on one hand. Sura grabbed the top ones from there and started carrying them off to the car.

"Thank you sura" Alfred said closing the door and starting the roar of his truck. He drove into town to buy some toiletries, some headaches meds and some earl grey tea.

"Hey Alfie" the lady behind the register greeted. She ran the store on the weekends and is a total cougar, then again she's in her fifties so they humor her.

"Hey Lara. How are you?" Alfred asked putting the stuff on the counter.

"Oh dear" she purred antiseductively" are you turning British on us big boy?" She asked seeing the tea.

"No. I just like having it every once in a while. I need to head home now by Lara!" Alfred called over his shoulder.

When Alfred got home he started reheating some of the food and cleaning the house, dusting it, vacuuming it. He wanted to make sure it's clean. He peeked in his bedroom to see the vampire had not moved at all since this morning. He shut the curtains even tighter.

The house was soon clean but he avoided cleaning Matthew, or his mothers bedrooms. Matthew kept his room clean usually, and his mother was particular about her organized mess. So he went down stairs and helped his mother from the couch in the living room to the barhroom down the hall.

He helped her to the kitchen when she finished with her shower and sat her in a stool like yesterday and fixed some of the food from earlier for her.

"how are you feeling today mom?" Alfred asked sliding into the seat next to her.

"I suppose I feel as good as I'm gonna get sweety. I have a chemo appointment tomorrow." She paused. "Matthew offered to take me"

"Oh really? You sure this dosnt conflict with Mattie's classes?" Alfred inquired.

"No he has the day off class tomorrow. You just have some fun tomorrow sweety" she told him taking a last bite of her food before pushing it away. She barely tucked into it.

"Mom you have to eat more than that." He admonished.

"Alfred I'm not hungry right now. Leave it alone" she told him softly pushing the plate away. Alfred sighed and put it back in the fridge.

"I'm heading out to the fields. I'll be back soon" Alfred said shutting the old rickety door behind him a little too hard.

Alfred went over to the forest that lined the edge of his families land. For generations his family lived here. He walked into the woods and sat on the bank of a river that ran back there. He pulled his shoes and socks off while pulling his pants legs up to dip his feet into the cool brook. Leaves had started falling from the sky when he looked around. Fall is starting here.

Alfred lay down his feet still in the water with fish nibbling at his toes and fell asleep.

* * *

Longest chapter yet! Yays. So I brought a OC from another work of mine into this because I love Sura. She's a fun character to write. Sherry is an OC but exclusive to this one. Also after this I will only post every weekend. I will have to put my stories on the back burner for school. So see y'all next weekend? Other works will be updated through this week due to my working on them this weekend. Now to respond to reviews:

Nicki I like my details too. I feel stories that lack details and just go "Cow and moon" are rather boring. I prefer to write it as "the chocolate colored cow looked up at the glistening silver moon"

Thank you for the review Ty. I don't know if that is a shortening of thank you or if your name is Ty but I don't care a review is a review :D

That's it for the guest but I have something to say to you 91redroses: I liked twilight and all (a good book series a horrible movie series) but I'm not much one for the quips. Maybe I'll place one in here discreetly someday but today is not that day. But really Bella is a Sally sue and Jacob needs to keep it in his pants because it is illegal for what is going through his mind, and Edward, Edward, Edward... You are not made of stone stop trying to act like you are, I do greatly enjoy the twilight series as books though.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesi: an Arthur chapter again! So this makes five... Wow. So I love you guys so much. Please review. And fuck you Siku Kirkland, I hope you crawl in a hole and diiiiee! Here's a little something I learned about fiction: people read fiction because it exposes problems to life that people do not want to acknowledge. So does that mean I read yaoi because I believe there should be more gay right in this world? There's something to think about right?

* * *

Arthur awoke in Alfred's room swathed in his delicious scent. And pulled a pillow in his arms and clutched it. He breathed in the scent deeply. God it smells amazing. Arthur could not possibly describe it but it was as intoxicating as any aphrodisiac. It smelled like everything in life that had pleased his senses.

With that Arthur stood up and left the bedroom. He looked through out the whole entire house for Alfred not finding him anywhere, which made Arthur start to panic. He ran out of the house to find his mates scent carrying away from the house down to the woods further down.

He started trotting off when something Roderick said last night came to mind. "Ah and you should know there are others after him." He had said right? Arthur broke into a straight sprint through the fields behind Alfred's house until he reached the woods.

There laying by a brook not too far in was a note in swirly handwriting. It smelled of a succubus " I took your mate, you can have him after I finish with his body" the note read. It was even sprayed with perfume. Arthur gagged at the scent.

He shifted into his bat form and flew off towards town furious, pissed off and oh-so close to reverting to his instinctive nature. He followed the scent of the succubus.

A vampire sense of scent is by blood. Different races have different scents. It's hard to pinpoint a specific one unless its especially memorable. Like Alfred's. he followed the scent of succubus and found that only one lived in town.

He stopped outside an older store and entered. Inside it smelt of vanilla, creme, and sweat. He went to the back room to find Alfred strung up on the wall and a succubus making out with him. Her image flickered between a young woman and Arthur. Alfred did not seem to be doing anything. He actually appeared to be asleep.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my mate?" Arthur growled at the woman. She turned to him her image settling on a young lass with long black hair with a flower clipping back the side and a long strand ending with a strange curl. Her body - for she had no clothes- was a kaleidoscope of colors that flowed all around.

"I told you you can have him when I'm done" she beamed. Arthur struck slamming her into a wall. The colors faltered.

"You are bloody crazy! To give me the hollow shell of my mate is a fate worse than death..." He paused "for you at least" he murmured in her ear. The girl paled. She scrambled out from underneath Arthur and placed her hand on Alfred's forehead.

"Think you can beat me? I'm going to make it so that this man- this boy, is a lifeless shell. Go ahead take a step toward me Lord Kirkland" she laughed. Arthur honestly thought she is on a suicide mission.

"Step away from him and I won't kill you, whore." Arthur spat. He started to sink into his instinctive state. 'Protect Alfred, protect Alfred, protect Alfred, protect Alfred' became his mantra.

"I would not do that Lord Kirkland. Notice how I can drain him of everything in the blink of an eye" she told him unfazed by the whore comment. It was obviously true.

Arthur stopped sinking below the surface and stepped into the wall leaning on it heavily. "I can show you a night of pleasure unlike any you have felt before" Arthur offered. "You just have to put back in Alfred what you took. Look I'm unarmed and ill not harm you" Arthur said holding his hands in the air. The girl looked at him her eyes half lidded over the prospect of a meal. She pushed her hand on Alfred's forehead and pulled it away her rainbow colored body reverting to a normal color.

She warily walked over to Arthur obviously trusting him. He gave no inclination of his next move until she was a foot before him.

"Come love you know I've had a long time under my belt to learn all of the best move" Arthur whispered holding his hand out. She tentatively put her hand in his and Arthur pulled her to his body. Then he struck.

Arthur sank his teeth into her neck drawing out every drop of her life force. Her blood tasted horrid. Night species typically didn't drink from each other for a reason. Most couldn't stomach it but Arthur had lived through some lean times. He could stomach it as he had learned. She crumpled in his arms.

"Dude what the hell?!" Alfred shouting drawing Arthur's attention. Arthur saw him flinch and he held his head in embarrassment. He dropped the limp body of the succubus and it turned to dust there.

"I apologize you saw that" Arthur mumbled and tore the bar from the wall Alfred was strung from. She used a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, and a bar drilled in the wall to hold them. Alfred flinched when Arthur brushed up against him.

"That was... I don't know dude but that was something" Alfred murmured. Arthur ripped the cuffs to pieces. He was pissed. "Dude? Arthur?" Alfred asked finally getting his attention.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I'm so sorry" Arthur muttered.

"There's nothing you have to apologize for!" Alfred exclaimed waving his arms around.

"It's just you were attacked by a succubus. I can't stay awake during the day, I can't protect you then! You will get attacked when I can't do anything like earlier!" Arthur shouted. "More will come. They will swarm this town." He finished in a whisper. His eyes got cloudy as a few tears entered his eyes.

"They? Who is they?" Alfred asked. He held his hand out for Arthur to grab and pull himself into a standing position.

"Everybody. Night races. The fae will leave you alone... I think. I never quite know with their queen but she is an acquaintance of mine so I think she will butt out. The wolves are busy with something, succubi obviously are drawn to you, spirits... I don't want to know" Arthur shuddered. "Vampires serve me. They should not be a problem." He declared.

"Hey dude you know we are a long way away from my house right?" Alfred asked when they left the shop. Arthur nodded. They started walking.

* * *

Arthur and Alfred collapsed in Alfred's front porch exhausted. A pale gold wolf sat in front of the door and Arthur froze at the sight.

"Al you head on inside. I would love for some tea" Arthur said. Alfred huffed an affirmative and headed in.

As soon as he went inside the wolf shifted to a human man. "I found out what you wanted" Ivan said happily.

"So the story?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"She is a he and he is Matthew Williams son of Amaranth Jones and Aaron Williams. Brother to Alfred Jones" he smirked. Arthur breathed out a sigh of relieve then bristled. He slammed Ivan into the ground.

"You have caused me some problems recently" Arthur snarled. Ivan pushed Arthur off of him with some trouble and stood erect.

"You do not command me. I have half a mind myself to turn your mate. Run away little bat. Go see to him." Ivan snapped before shifting and loping off in the northwest direction.

Arthur sighed and headed into the house finding Alfred's room on automatic and passed out as the sun rose to start the day.

* * *

Arthur dreamed. His mind stayed so active when he was asleep but then again that's understandable. His experiences over the course of time. For some reason he was visited by memories of his family in the Bronze Age. Vampires were living in prosperity along with the humans then and wolves had not been created yet. But then something changed.

Arthur found his mother dead in the courtyard. He changed for the first time that night and slaughtered the city. His instinctive state was the strongest in any vampire astounding Arthur's brothers. He had received the most strength from his birth.

Vampires revere strength. Arthur's strength came with a price. The need to sleep. He fell asleep everyday day as soon as the sun rose and he felt it, he slept for long periods of time never quite knowing when he'd sleep until the year before. He would start by sleeping during the night, going instinctive more, drinking more. Like a bear preparing for its hibernation. He became a king with out being able to rule his subjects. Myths were made of him. If you were to misbehave the sleeping king would awake and drink you dry. He didn't mind being king, he didn't mind the myths and he didn't mind the fear. He really just behaved normally.

Thoughts if the times where he went instinctive also came to mind. Being Jack the Ripper taking out the women's wombs and eating them. Why he did it made him mentally shudder. He wanted the images to stop pouring fourth. Cool London nights, blood spraying everywhere.

The images stopped.

More started of the century before. He went instinctive before his sleep. He was the Boston massacre. He fought in the revolutionary war nearly bringing the Americans before him to their knees. All of his worst memories came to mind. Last night when Alfred flinched away from him. It nearly broke his heart. An that scene played on loop.

Nightmares plagued him. Normally he did not dream so vividly of the past usually looking towards the future.

Arthur broke the surface of the nightmares finding his day came to the end and he was greeted by the most perfect sight imaginable.

Alfred.

* * *

Sesi: I love you guys And I feel so loved I'm gonna cry... Okay not really I don't want my mascara running. Next weekend I may not update because of a lovely situation. I'm going to a ball, a carnival, and am meeting up with a boy take that Siku Kirkland. (I could never hate her. I fight with her like Alfred fights with Arthur. . We still joke about nudism and other races as we have done before (I'm not racist I just like the jokes. Please don't hate me for that I even make white jokes if that helps. I'm an equal opportunist). Okay enough with my rant off to spread the love:

Oh looks like no reviews from the last chapter. Shame! Only two and one of them barely counted. Please review. If you review I will update it next weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesi: so I originally put this last chapter. But I decided not to. So tough noogies. Well love y'all and that I have to prepare for the ball. Oh and I have something to say. I don't really pay attention to the grammar I do however make sure I'm using the right To-two-too and there-they're-their, as well as then and than. These mistakes bug me. I'm also pretty good at spelling. Thought y'all should know. Change it then pm it to me again if you want and I'll fix it. I really wish I didn't have a life so I could spend all day on this, but as it stands I can only write a couple words at a time so screw grammar. Oh and I stabbed myself in the hand with a pencil so this is especially slow going. Ah and some slight twilight bashing in this chapter. Ok just Kristen Stuart bashing.

* * *

Alfred woke up with Arthur holding him in a hug the vampire being completely asleep.

Alfred really didn't know what to think about the whole ordeal. Should he let himself get turned into a vampire? What about Matthew? His mother? What about them then? Alfred sighed and rolled over in the vampires arms to stare a certain somebody's thick set of caterpillars they called eyebrows. Really they are quite gorgeous, snaking a hand up between their pressed bodies he found they felt good too. Soft and silky.

And then there's Arthur's wide, expressive green eyes. When he was angry they became dark, blackish even, when he's in a better mood- for Alfred was not sure he had seen him happy yet- Alfred's pretty sure they are like a peridot or emerald. Eyes for for a king.

And his name. King Arthur. Alfred gave a slight giggle at the thought. Arthur Kirkland. He has a lovely name. Alfred fell asleep once more to the thoughts of the British vampire king who lay next to him on his bed.

He rolled over and closed the curtains. He had been shaken up last night. The succubus- Lara was the succubus. He fell asleep next to the stream and all of a sudden he woke up in the general store. It was bad enough he was strung up on the wall but Lara transformed. She looked old then BAM she wasn't. She looked pretty good young with her long black hair, lovely chocolate eyes. A weird strand of hair stuck out as odd as it curled weirdly. Then again that's a succubus.

Alfred stood up had head hurting to see a pale gold wolf slink off somewhere. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he did just see it, but he didn't find it. He looked around and saw Mattie's Prius sitting there in front of the house. Alfred stumbled into some clean non dusty clothes on to go greet his best friend ever. His twin.

Mattie was downstairs making coffee and bacon when Alfred stumbled downstairs. Matthew turned to see him his face beaming.

"Hey bro!" Matthew greeted holding a pan of bacon in his hands.

"Sup dude" Alfred replied grabbing a piece. He nearly dropped it before managing to get it in his mouth.

"How was England? Did it rain?" Matthew asked putting the bacon from the pan onto a plate. He sat the plate in front of Alfred.

Alfred laughed at the last question. Matthew sat down in the chair next to him. "It did rain a lot. It's a tad depressing but I didn't mind." Alfred replied staring off into space.

"So did you find a girlfriend there?" Mattie asked leaning forward. Alfred thought about it. He didn't have any girlfriends but he does have Arthur... Upstairs on his bed.

"Sort of." Came Alfred's reply.

"Did you have to leave her?" Matthew asked his eyes downcast.

"No I didn't have a girlfriend. A boyfriend actually" Alfred confided finding boyfriend to be the perfect term. Mate works as well. But that would be hard to explain to Mattie.

"Oh you did?" Matthew excitedly responded. He knew Alfred never had much of a love life his moms reasoning that Alfred needed to find himself first. "What's he like?"

"Hmmm well he's quite enigmatic. He's shorter than me, blonde, lovely peridot eyes, and he has a night job so he sleeps all day." Alfred said skimming over the vampires and day problem.

"You really like him" Mattie said taking Alfred's plate away. He nodded and leaned back. "Sooo you're first real boyfriend is in Britain now? You know mom would like to meet him" Matthew started washing the plate. Alfred grabbed the pan off the stove and started washing that.

"I know but like you said he's in Britain" Alfred had been thinking about introducing Arthur to his family. It's only polite here in the American south.

"That's true. So I take it you liked being in Britain?"

"Yeah it was fun. You missed a spot bro" Alfred said leaning over to wipe the plate with his own sponge.

"Just fun?"

"God you sound like Sura!" Alfred laughed putting the pan under the water. "So how about you bro find yourself a girlfriend?"

Matthews face went red "no girlfriend. There's this boy. His name is-" he got cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Bonjour, Ah, Gil. Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin?" Alfred heard his brother ask going into the next room. He faintly heard French from his brother while he went outside to the backyard.

Alfred leaned against the counter. Should he introduce Arthur to his family? What would happen if he did that? And he needed to know more about this 'night world'. There's so much going on from his mothers cancer to his mates life.

Alfred went upstairs to take a shower and mull it over.

* * *

By the time Alfred finished with his shower the bathroom was covered with steam so thick you could mistake it for fog.

He went to his room to dress in some clean clothes realizing Arthur lay on his bed. He found it strange his body started to redden at the thought he could wake up at any minute. Wait. He had said yesterday he has to sleep during the day. Alfred relaxed after that and slipped into his pants and a t-shirt.

A knock sounded on the door. Alfred ran over to the bed and covered Arthur with his blanket. Matthew stepped into the room just as he did so.

"What are you doing bro?" Matthew asked. Alfred yanked the last of his shirt down. He grabbed his phone off his bed holding it up.

"Had to grab my phone" he told him. Matthew gave him a look.

"I'm going into town. My, uh, copain, is in town. You don't need anything do you?" Matthew asked. Alfred chuckled.

"No I don't need anything. You go have fun Mattie" Alfred told him picking up his laptop to do some of his own research.

"Oh, alright. Well moms not going to be home until tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you later" Matthew said leaving his room. Alfred waved good bye and started up the computer.

He watched the Prius roll away from the house and he started his search. He typed in vampires.

The first thing on the list was Twilight. He saw the movies, read the books, and he found the books were far superior. Maybe it's cuz of that whore Kristen Stuart. Alfred did not like her. She's lucky enough to be dating Edward, why the hell did she get with that movie director?! The situation irked him to no end.

He found few things until there was a site with a legend of the sleeping king. The king that slept for long periods of time because of his impressive strength. Alfred was in awe of the legend using that as the base of his search going a little off topic. Pictures popped up of a blonde with blonde red eyes.

'' that would be Arthur laying there on the bed" a male voice said behind Alfred. Alfred turned around to see a tall man with white blonde hair and purple eyes. He wore a scarf and a long tan coat.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Alfred growled standing up. The other grinned happily sitting down on the bed. He leaned forward his head rest on his hand.

"Not quite so sure yet. So I see you are trying to find out about the night world?" He said. He chuckled a moment "my name is Ivan Braginski"

Alfred sat there stunned. He stood up his legs shaking slightly at the stranger who entered his room silently. "I don't care who you are. Get. Out"

Bad call. The man - Russian as Alfred decided- stood up and grabbed Alfred lifting him up over his shoulder. "Hey put me down!" Alfred shouted. Ivan giggled and a purple aura surrounded him.

"Нет, you will be my mate" Ivan said happily. Alfred struggled in his arms trying to break free of his strong hold.

"No. I won't!" Alfred shouted. He succeeded in elbowing Ivan in the head which made the large Russian fall. He fell forward and caught himself on the soil. They were in the corn fields. Alfred started running. He thanked his lucky stars for him being very athletic and the captain of the football team in high school.

Alfred found himself in the amaranth fields when he heard it. Howls of wolves. He looked to see three gold wolves were following him. Three more of other colors started following. Alfred kept running.

He ran until he tripped in the cotton fields of his neighbors house and the wolves were suddenly upon him. And then they weren't.

Alfred suddenly felt chilled and looked up to see an angry snow spirit. He saw sura in her pale glory.

She held her arms out blasts of chilled wind and snow surrounding them as if she conjured it. "you will leave Alfred alone. He is not meant for you" she snarled helping Al stand up. She stood there barefoot in a white linen shirt and a long floor length blue bohemian skirt. Her body radiated a white energy as snow continued to fall. The ground started frosting under her feet. The wolves skunked of.

"Th-thank you sura" Alfred chattered from the cold. His clothes were in tatters. Alfred sighed "god is everybody I know a vampire or something?"

Sura laughed "no. Sherrys human, Lara obviously wasn't I'm sorry about that I was not paying attention to her last night. But um sorry about last night" she told him. They started walking back to the house.

"So what are you?" He asked "and sherry is your uncle right?"

"Sherry is indeed my uncle. I'm a spirit. Half fairy half human. Snow spirit actually. Sherry is my dads brother. You know human side. My mom sent me here because of my cousin and well you. My cousin the queen of the fairys consort." She explained. Alfred saw his house in view over tall stalks of corn. They still had a while to go.

"Will you teach me about the night world?" Al asked. Sura pursed her lips.

She paused her steps slipping on a pair of flip flops. "You should really ask Lord Kirkland. I also think you should hurry the hell up and become a damn vampire. There are more like Ivan and the sleeping king cannot help you during the day" she said.

"Why are you not making me your mate?" Alfred teased.

Sura laughed "I've already got my mate. He's a Canadian warlock. And have you not gotten the message from when I squashed your fingers?" She laughed at the memory. Her hair twisted itself in a nonexistent breeze, a few snowflakes falling from her locks.

"I got the message…" Alfred replied feeling the fingers on his hands to make sure they were still there. "Is that normal? The snowflake thing?" He asked pointing at her hair.

"It is. I'm a snow spirit. My mothers much more powerful. But I am the residential snow maker. Why do you think this place only gets snow whenever I'm around?" She asked.

"I thought weather was a real thing" Alfred replied in disbelief. The doors to the house snapped shut to reveal Matthew running toward them at break neck speed. "Mattie?!" Alfred shouted. The doors snapped shut once more to reveal Arthur. "Artie?!"

"Alfred! Who is he?!" Matthew asked in his quiet whisper yell.

"This bloody wanker was watching me sleep!" The doors snapped shut again to reveal an albino man running out of the house shirtless.

"The awesome me wants to know what's going on!" He shouted. Alfred facepalmed at the situation while Sura giggled.

* * *

So I shall leave it here! I wanted to update earlier but I've been so tired all day. I didn't get home from the ball until midnightish. And then I didn't go to bed until 2ish and the iditarod officially started today... I'm going to stop myself now *takes a deep breath* thank you reviewers! I've already addressed one of you earlier in the grammar department. You are more than welcome to become my personal grammar nazi. I find I don't do so bad of a job but obviously you have a problem with it. And to you other reviewers I love you guys. Really. I love sitting in my sixth hour reading emails of reviews. I don't have a sixth period so I can go home at 1 instead of 2 now! Yeah *happy dance* and that's when I get my credit for English 10 sem 2 done because I failed it. I hate Cornell notes. It's why I failed it. So glad I'm back home working on it online. It's a decent class and it coincides with my other 10th grade class I am working on US history! Now in done with my rant. I don't own hetalia yadda, yadda.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesi: so as per usual I start this chapter before I even post the last one cuz I can't sleep. I have several sleeping disorders sue me. Oh and I have three people i will never ship with anyone else: Italy, Iceland, and Poland. So I'm going to keep this short and get on to the story.

* * *

Arthur had a strange night. First he wakes up with Alfred making out with an albino who spoke loudly in German, then Alfred speaks French which brought Arthur to the conclusion that this wasn't Alfred. The two rolled over and watched Arthur for a moment before they got off the bed going out the door and headed out through the back door. Well the albino had to step into his zpants first.

Arthur found Alfred outside with his twin and a snow spirit while the aaalbino trailed along behind him. And the night just got weirder.

Arthur decided to blame it on the albino. The albino shouted out thing everybody wanted to know. What the bloody hells going on. Everybody started babbling except for the snow spirit who was giggling.

"Every body shut up!" Alfred shouted. Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. "House. Now" he said linking his arm with Arthur leading them back inside.

They sat in the parlor. Matthew watching Arthur closely while Gilbert and Alfred were talking about football. The American kind of course.

"So who are you?" Matthew asked after a while.

Arthur fidgeted. He didn't know what to say. He stood up his hand extending toward his mates twin "hello I'm Arthur Kirkland" he introduced himself a small forced smile worming itself onto his lips.

Matthew gripped his hand. "Matthew Williams. Why were you sleeping in my brothers bed?" He asked. Arthur didn't know what to say.

"I brought him from England." Alfred said coming over and picking Arthur up to sit on Arthur on his lap. Which he did not like but anything to appease in-laws right? Right?

"Oh I see so you hide your boyfriend in your room away from us so that you can bang him in there all the time" the snow spirit laughed. She was back in her human guise.

"We do no such thing!" Arthur protested loudly. "Bloody wankers... The whole lot of you" Arthur muttered. Alfred giggled and leaned his head on Arthur's.

"I love it when you speak with a British accent" he murmured in Arthur's ear. Arthur blushed slightly.

"You guys are cute" Matthew tried.

The silence was awkward. Snow spirit stood up straightening her skirts. She held her hand out to Arthur. "My name is Sura. Sura Biely." She introduced herself to Arthur.

"Pleased to meet you Sura. I am Arthur" Arthur said taking her hand and shaking it.

She grinned and looked at Alfred. "I'm heading back home. I left in the middle of the dinner rush Sherry's gonna be mad but what can you do?" She said in a happy tone. She left the house and the air warmed up just a tad as her presence left.

"Ah, Al this is my boyfriend Gilbert Beilshmidt. Gilbert this is my brother, Alfred" Matthew introduced them to eachother. Arthur looked over at the albino. He wrapped his arms around Matthews shoulders from behind hugging him, nuzzling the top of his head as well.

"So why were you guys in my room earlier?" Alfred asked. Gilbert stopped nuzzling Matthews head and they both blushed. Arthur leaned back so that his back was against the side of the chair.

"Wir went into the wrong room. Is not like wir bang in your room. The awesome me just went into the room on the opposite side of the hall from mein Vögelchen's room." He said in broken English with a thick German accent.

Matthew looked up at him cooing "Gil, ma douce, vous mixez à nouveau langues." Arthur frowned hearing that trash of a language but it did sound nice when Matthew said it versus the incubus king. He shuddered at the thought of the incubus king making Alfred give him a look.

"So Gilbert, Matthew how did you two meet?" Arthur asked.

"I was looking at a Ducati in the store and he was my salesman" Matthew told him.

"Did you get it?!" Alfred asked loudly. Matthew nodded his head.

"The engine purrs like a katze, and it goes sehr, sehr schnell" Gilbert laughed. Alfred and Arthur exchanged a look.

Matthew stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night bro. And it's nice to meet you Arthur. I apologize for earlier" he said taking Gilbert's hand leading him upstairs.

"That was certainly odd" Arthur remarked when they heard the click of a door shutting.

"That's one word for it. Hello Artie" Alfred said snuggling into Arthur. Arthur blushed and slightly pushed against Alfred. They stared in eachothers eyes. Arthur leaned over and captured Alfred's lips with his own.

They sat there in lip lock until Arthur tongue tasted Alfred's lips. Alfred opened his mouth slightly granting access to the moist cavern. Arthur took it in storm until they heard somebody clearing their throat.

Matthew stood there. Arthur glared slightly at the human cock blocker. "I forgot to tell you, mom gets out of chemo tomorrow at 3" Matthew yawned before heading back upstairs.

Arthur sighed and got off Alfred's lap. "Love, my throat hurts" he whispered.

"I can go get you some lozenge's" Alfred suggested. This man he's... an idiot!

Arthur shook his head "No, that won't help" he whispered. The Americans eyes widened.

"You're thirsty?" Alfred asked. He started standing up his eyes wide in panic, his blood rushing as his heart beat faster, his smell getting more tantalizing.

"Yes." Arthur said taking his tie off his neck. Alfred skirted around him and Arthur grabbed him tying up his hands with his tie.

Alfred panted "Arthur stop!" Arthur pulled him close his grip strong. "Stop it or I will-" he paused to shudder, Arthur had licked his neck. "Not forgive you" he finished. Arthur sighed pulling away. He untied Alfred's hands.

"I am going into town then. You will have to get used this kind of thing Alfred" Arthur told him obviously pissed before quietly leaving through the back door.

Arthur stood there for a moment and then turned into a bat as Alfred came out of the house. He brushed Al's head before he started off towards the next human that was not his mates brother.

Arthur flew and found a male man obviously drunk. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and flew down and shifted back to his human form. The man sensed him there and turned in surprise. Arthur let out a cold laugh and grabbed the mans wrist. He sank his teeth into it and the mans pulse beat faster as he started panting.

A vampires spit when mixed with blood was better than an aphrodisiac. Arthur supposed it was a feeding mechanism that made it easier for both parties when a vampire drinks. This man seemed particularly susceptible to it. He moaned deeply. Maybe if he captured some of the mans blood and saved it for a while... No he shouldn't. Arthur pulled away and left the man there drunk. Arthur pulled a vile from under his shirt that had a little bit of a spell that Elizaveta had made for him that would make bite marks disappear.

He watched as the wound knit together marveling at what a little magic could do. He looked at the vile. He needed it refilled. He had forgotten to do that when he left England. Maybe he should just take Alfred back with him. He could make a very powerful aphrodisiac with the Americans blood. He could even make Ivan bow at his feet.

Arthur shook those thoughts from his head and shifted to set out for more prey.

* * *

An hour later Arthur filled up on a prostitute, a man who was a dead beat and his wife had kicked him out as well as a young girl who was in college. Arthur sat on a curb just on the outskirts of town towards Alfred's house. Alfred lived by a small town, a very rustic one actually, about an hour away from a large city. Arthur stayed away from the small town after he had his first meal. He never killed. He trained himself to never kill. While instinctive however… he was not responsible for his actions at those times. He was ashamed of those moments of weakness. How very different he turned out from the rest of his race.

Arthur sighed and looked up at the stars. They seemed so vast like how it used to be before all of this smoke and technology. Every time when he Awoke he went into culture shock. But somehow out here... Everything stayed the same.

With a sigh he heaved himself up so that he was standing and shifted to go home to his mate.

* * *

Arthur walked in through the back door to find Alfred waiting in the arm chair in the parlor asleep with a cup of tea beside him still brewing. He stopped for a moment to admire him. His mouth wide open, long limbs spread out, his cow lick blowing in the breeze created from his snores quite like a cartoon, his imperfections seemed so apparent when he was asleep.

Arthur grinned and nudged the sleeping man. Alfred choked on the spit in his throat sputtering as he sat up.

"Morning love" Arthur said sitting down on Alfred's lap leaning in to nuzzle his neck. Alfred froze as he neared. "Relax I'm full" Arthur said. He pulled away from the neck.

"I-I trust you" Alfred said after a moment. Arthur could tell it took a lot to be able to say that. Arthur blushed and pressed his lips to Alfred's.

The moment heated up quickly, Arthur snaking his hands up Alfred's shirt grabbing at his bare skin, hands roving everywhere, working the shirt off the humans body.

"Arthur" Alfred purred. Arthur groaned in happiness hearing Alfred say his name like that. The vampire started going lower on Alfred's body kissing his way down the chest.

A few moments later Arthur yawned. He fought against the sleepiness trying to continue but found it was a losing battle. Arthur sighed leaning forward into Alfred's chest to snuggle into him.

He promptly fell asleep as the sun rose outside.

* * *

I got bored with Arthur's POV and cut it off. Sorry about being a major cockblocker/twatblocker but I am waiting for that moment. It is not here yet. So I'm on spring break people's and I shall update more this week if I can. However that depends on inspirational ideas. I've been spending a lot of time drawing recently too because spring is here and I'm get that kind if inspiration. I write better in the dark for some reason. Oh funny story: I woke up on my friends shoulder and I completely forgot how to speak English. I spoke Россий when I woke up. Really I said "why are you so close?" To him. I'm narcoleptic so sue me. It seems to happen a lot (the waking up forgetting English) because I've done it in Spanish and in Japanese. Hmmm. Odd. Well review responses:

Elizabeth Spark: I don't really like pairing France with anybody for some reason. I do go for the occasional Frannada but only if its fluff. I will also pair him with England but only in fluff. Only fluff. And I adore PruCan. It's so freaking adorable! And RusCan and AmeCan and that it's for Canada pairings.

To you others who tell me to update: I promise I will its what I do on my weekends. I love writing and I'm always working on my stories coming up with new ones, continuing old ones and editing others. So I'm always here to provide you lovely readers a new chapter. Like I said WEEKENDS although if I finish a chapter early it will be earlier than then.

* * *

oh and I've decided to showcase the fanfic of the week I am reading. The requirements I find for this showcase: a pairing I don't like is not allowed (there's a list on my account profile), a length greater than 20k (tho if its length I will read 100k in a day) so pm if you want me to read and showcase it or ill add on the current one I'm reading so this weeks is: **The American Sunflower by Saiya-hime. **I do not understand why I read this. Really. It's so very um... Idk it's hard to describe. I don't normally read S&M but I got as far as it is. So yays right?

3/8)


	8. Chapter 8

Sesi: I went to type Sesi out and my iPod decided to change it to design... Oh yeah disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. I promise to keep this short. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Alfred woke up in his bed to the sun shining in his eyes. He had forgotten to close the window before he went to bed so there was a cool breeze making its way into his room. Autumn finally making its way into the south. Alfred shivered, shutting the window and stumbled out of his room into the shower.

Half an hour later he was startled by the pounding on the bathroom door quickly followed by some creative curse words in both English and German. Alfred had forgotten about Gilbert being here... And Arthur. How could he gave forgotten? Alfred sighed and got out of the shower wrapping himself in a towel going beck to his room as Gilbert slipped into the bathroom.

Alfred walked into his room to find a woman -or so he assumed as it had long brown hair-sitting on his bed brushing Arthur's hair with her fingers. Alfred sighed ignoring her and just went over to his closet to get dressed. He pulled a shirt out of the suitcase in the floor of it and his pants with some underwear and turned around to look at the woman.

"You don't think you can turn around or anything do you?" He sighed. She giggled and turned around. Alfred pulled his underwear and pants on under the towel for good measure.

"So wanna tell me why you are in my room?" Alfred asked going over to grab his laptop to look at some ad campaigns he could possibly work on. His friend didn't let him quit he just lessened the load. And that's also what they made conferences for.

"Oh I just wanted to greet an old friend. I was in the neighborhood and I realized that the kings mate lived here. So I decided to pop by!" She said. Alfred groaned slipping his glasses on. He didn't feel like contacts today.

He found a good campaign for a talking teddy bear. He could do that. It would be easy. It also would've been easier to just go to college but hey at least he's for his career planned for him.

The woman leaned over to smell him. Alfred jerked back "do you mind?" He asked. She laughed.

"You're so human. It's amusing. You smell fantastic by the way. I'm surprised nobody found you when you were little. Maybe you had to grow into it. Hmm odd. You have a bit of a different scent than I thought. It's changing?" She continued voicing her thoughts aloud as Alfred started panicking. She was able to read his mood by smelling him. Her mouth broke into a grin that split her face. "Oh my. You're afraid. Weird. And here you've been sleeping with a vampire. The sleeping king to boot."

Alfred stood up putting his laptop under his arm. "Excuse me ma'am but I'm going to have to ask you to leave my house. Property even." Alfred said angerly. And it's no wonder since the night world seems to be surrounding him at all times.

"Oh you are so cute with your southern accent. I have a gift for Arthur. Two actually. They are in the box over by the door. And my name is Elizaveta" she said before her image dissolved. Alfred shook his head at that last bit. He sighed and looked over at the sleeping vampire.

Arthur was peacefully asleep not having moved from when Alfred brought him upstairs this morning. Alfred absently watched him sleep then got out of his room.

Downstairs he found his brother making pancakes while he chatted in French with Gilbert. Gilbert was telling a story excitedly in French while Matthew blushed fiercely. Al crept into the kitchen when Gilbert finished the story and breathed on Matthews neck. "Give me all your money" Alfred rasped on the verge of laughing.

Matthew jumped about a foot in the air making one of the pancakes flip over. Al doubled over laughing along with Gilbert. They high fived as Matthew scolded Alfred.

Alfred and Gilbert sat at the table eating the pancakes there.

"So dude how many languages do you know?" Alfred asked.

"The awesome me knows German first. I'm originated in Germany " Gilbert said looking over at Matthew to see if he said that right.

"He is from Germany but he identifies himself as Prussian" Matthew corrected.

"Ja, and I talk French" Gilbert said excitedly. Alfred laughed with Matthew with his simple unconjugated sentence. Matthew fixed his mistake.

"Vogelchen is mein teacher in English" Gilbert informed Alfred.

"What does Vogelchen mean?" Alfred asked. Matthew blushed looking away.

"It is mein birds alias" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly. Alfred outright started laughing.

"It's not alias Gil, it's a nickname" Matthew said. "And where'd you learn that anyways?"

"It was on crime show the other day. Bones I think it was." He said casually. Alfred had stopped his laughing and pulled out the laptop. He opened an art shop and started drawing pictures of the bear from different angles trying to figure out the best way to sell the product. He could go with a typical elmoesque commercial or he could create something spectacular.

"That's cute" Matthew commented looking over Alfred's shoulder. He looked it. He was doodling Arthur without thinking about it.

"I uh..." Alfred paused" I didn't really mean to draw that" Alfred started erasing it.

"So a campaign for a talking teddy now?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah Tino wouldn't let me quit. You know how it is. Coupled with his moomins obsession" Alfred laughed. They grew up with Tino who was their neighbor for a while. Tino being seven years older got with a scary tall girlfriend and set off to conquer the world with moomins and other adorable things.

"That's true. He was fun to play tag with in the fields" Mattie added and they sat there reminiscing about past experiences of being wild children. Man they really seemed to have settled down and they were just nineteen.

"So Alfred how did you meet Arthur?" Matthew asked. Alfred started choking on his pancake at the question.

"I met him at a bar. You know the drinking age in Britain is 18 right?" Alfred said coming up with a quick story. He would have to tell Arthur about it later. He couldn't just say he found Arthur watching him sleep in his bedroom after the latter followed him to America now could he?

"Oh yeah. Same with Canada. Drinking age of course." His brother said a little disappointed at the story.

"You and Arthur are ... sont mignons tous les deux" Gilbert tried. He tried to say it in English but resorted to French.

"He meant you two are cute together" Matthew translated then he started in rapid French at the Prussian.

The language confused Alfred so he just got back to the ad campaign.

* * *

About four hours later Alfred pulled back from the computer not realizing he stared at a computer for four hours straight and had three cups of coffee. He was enraptured without realizing it.

He looked to see his pale mother being pulled into the house. That was what brought him out of his stupor.

Al shut the computer lid to go over and grab a hold of his mother. He pulled her into a large hug and carried the poor woman over to the recliner.

"Hey Alfie" she smiled. Alfred was disconcerted with the fact her voluminous hair was hidden by a scarf but then he remembered cancer patients lost a lot of hair in their treatments.

"Hey ma how was it?" He asked handing her the controller.

"It was fine. I'm exhausted though. So Mattie tells me you have a boyfriend" she smiled. Alfred loved seeing her smile it made his day brighter.

"Yeah. His name is Arthur." Alfred happily told her.

"Never thought you would find somebody. I thought you would be alone forever, searching for something." She said.

"I think I found it. I'll introduce you two soon" Alfred promised. They sat in silence watching one of his mothers Spanish soap operas. She enjoyed them but didn't understand them. They made their own translations. Obviously wrong translations as neither knew a lick of Spanish and they said such random things each picking their own character to do it for.

Alfred fell asleep on the couch after Gilbert and Matthew had joined in on the usual game, Gilbert making it interesting by translating in French, Alfred then noticed his world, life, was in the day. He could never join Arthur in the night. It would never work.

Alfred glanced at his family. Mattie had snuggled into Gilberts chest asleep, Amy had fallen asleep. Alfred sighed. And yet he couldn't stay away from Arthur. His mother was right. He always seemed to have been searching. Sure he was captain of the football team, next to top of his class, and had started a career early on, yet none of it seemed to have made him happy.

Alfred sat there thinking his conflicting feelings when suddenly that woman was next him once more.

"Hello Lord Jones" Elizaveta said watching the Spanish soap opera still on the tv.

"Is there anything you need Elizaveta?" Alfred asked cooly. "Came to abduct me like everyone else has tried?" He looked over at his sleeping family.

"Nincs. Just your friendly visitor who had decided to pop by. Also I can't do anything if I'm not really here. And my husband would be furious." She laughed and they watched the soaps.

"Do you understand what this is saying?" Alfred asked after a while.

"I do. I've lived for a couple hundred years of course I've learned Spanish." She told him. He smiled at her response.

"So it's a different race tonight. Vampire? Spirit? How about werewolf?" Alfred asked.

"Wrong on all accounts my dear. Fairy actually." She grinned. "The Mauve Queen Elizaveta Héderváry"

"You are related to Sura?" Alfred asked looking to see if her loud voice woke them up.

"She is my husbands cousin. I had her moved here when you were little. Well littler." Elizaveta dismissed.

"So you're a fairy? Just how many species are there?" Alfred asked.

"Well there's fairys, vampires, werewolves, spirits- which really is a wide category as it is a mixed race, witches and warlocks. Oh my goodness it certainly does go on." She explained.

"Succubi and incubi?" Alfred asked.

" they are quite fun in bed if that's what you want to know?" She suggested. Alfred's scowl told her that's not what he wanted. "They are a branch of the night as well. Something of a spirit I think."

Alfred sat there watching more of the Spanish soap opera while the fairy queen sat there next to him. He then remembered something she said earlier "you said earlier you had Sura move here when I was little right? How long have you known me?"

"I've known about you for a long time. Every since you and dear little Matthew were born actually" Elizaveta said leaning over towards Mattie and brushing her fingers over his head. Alfred went to move to stop her but then he saw her fingers went through his twins head. "Dear did I not tell you I'm not really here? But I should leave you are about to wake up from this nice nap" she said and then the dream dissolved.

* * *

Alfred sat up in a panic, disoriented seeing his brother shaking him.

"Al you should head upstairs to your own room if you want to continue to sleep" his mother told him. They all looked wide awake. Was it really him who was asleep? What the hell happened? He looked over at the window to see the sunset outside.

Al stood up and went into the kitchen to root through the fridge for some food. He sat on the back porch with a sandwich until the sun went down over the horizons completely.

With that Alfred got up to find Arthur.

* * *

So much quicker than previous chapters no? Yeah spring break!

…

…

I still have school things to do like credit recovery programs, extra credit at the museum, so on and so forth. I have three big tests to take for apex when I get back to school so far. So probably when break is done there won't be any updates so I shall work hard! Ok so the work I am reading is Giving In by Artificial Starlight. It's really cute and its a RusCan which is a good bonus! The story definately gets my thumbs up for how Canada seems to warm up Russia's cold heart so well. It's one to really invest time in which I s'pose is good as well.

Well with that I'm getting off. Review or else!

(3/11)


	9. Chapter 9

Sesi: so I'm still wondering why whenever somebody's phone goes off in class they all look at me. I have a hetalia ringtone (to be specific it's England in episode 5 of axis powers summoning the fire) not a cat meowing. I mean every time a phone goes off in Ak studies they all look at me. This is the chapter where I get to the M. Well disclaiming now! Me no own hetalia. Yo no soy dueño de Hetalia.

* * *

Arthur woke up for once to Alfred. Really Alfred. Not his twin brother. He saw he had his glasses on for once (which he hadn't since the night they met) Alfred was shaking his arm a slight smile on the humans face.

"Hey Artie wake up." Alfred cooed scooping up the vampire in his arms.

"Oi put me down bloody wanker!" Arthur exclaimed. Alfred laughed doing so.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand to lead him down the stairs to where his family was.

There on the couch sat death, otherwise known as Alfred's mother. Alfred motioned Arthur to stand behind the recliner while he got onto one knee in front of it. Alfred took his mothers hands in his own and looked up at her.

"Mother I would like you to meet Arthur" Alfred beamed.

Arthur moved around and stood in front of her. She reached over to take his hand in her own.

"Hello my name is Arthur Kirkland" Arthur said descending to one knee himself.

"It is nice to meet the person my boy is finally comfortable around. My name is Amaranth Jones. You may call me either Amy or Ma." She told him.

Alfred laughed and pulled Arthur over to the couch. Arthur sat there awkwardly. He hadn't dealt with such close familial relationships since… his own mother.

"Do you have a family Arthur?" Amy asked.

"Not really. My mother was murdered when I was little and I've not spoken to my brothers and sister since we were very little" Arthur admitted. He had a couple brothers and a sister.

"What are their names?" Matthew asked from the other side of the couch.

"Well there's Alistair, Llyweln, and then of course there's my sister Morgan" Arthur said counting his fingers "and there used to be Peter. " he said sadly.

"What happened" Matthew asked.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really want to talk about it" they all looked ashamed at the questions.

Gilbert turned on a movie, Safe haven, and they sat there watching it.

* * *

Arthur felt more comfortable in some ways by the end of the movie unfortunately he felt more uncomfortable in other ways. Being surrounded on all sides by humans for instance. And Alfred's incredibly human scent hovering all around him nearly masking the scent of death from Amaranth. Unfortunately he sat there nearly wanting to rampage and drink the blood freely flowing in the room all through out the movie.

As soon as it ended he bolted into the bathroom and bit his own arm. The sour blood entered his mouth ending his thirst… for now.

Alfred knocked on the door startling the vampire. Alfred slipped into the room and watched in silent horror at the vampire.

"S-So I-I think I came in at a bad time" Alfred stuttered. Arthur sighed. He grabbed Alfred's hand pulling him close so that their faces were inches from eachother.

"You are like a poison to me. You can sit there not knowing exactly the problems you cause me, you can sit there like the wanker you are attracting the night world with your pretty little face, sweet, scrumptious blood, and I sit here in the shadows suffering!" Arthur snarled. Alfred backed against the door in fear. Sure Arthur was irritated but that's because he just had to drink his own sour blood which would make anybody irritated.

"I don't know what you want from me then!" Alfred sighed crossing his arms.

Arthur threw his hands up in the air and left the bathroom. He went out into the back yard get out of the house.

Once out in the fields Arthur was finally safe. Safe from killing the happy human family inside. He continued walking until he had left the fields and sat under a tree.

"Artie?" He heard behind himself showing Alfred there. The downwind hid his scent. He saw Alfred had a box in his hands. "Uh some woman dropped these off for you" he said putting the box on the ground sliding it toward the vampire.

Arthur sighed. He grabbed Alfred's hand pulling him down to the earth.

"I apologize for behaving that way" Arthur admitted. "It was unbecoming of me"

"I accept your apology. So about turning me..." Alfred left the question hanging.

"I have never turned anyone myself. That's mostly Alistair and Llyweln's doing, you know making more vampires." Arthur admitted. "I've never really been much of a vampire"

"Oh so how does it happen?" Alfred asked.

"I fill your body with my blood then kill you" Arthur said simply.

"K-k-kill?! Really?!" Alfred. Arthur laughed.

"No not really I just wanted to see your face like that. There's a blood exchange involved. You drink my blood, I drink yours, I bury you or something to make your human blood stop working." Arthur explained seriously.

"So you are going to kill me!" Alfred exclaimed standing up paling.

"Oh shut up. I'm not really killing you I'm just helping the dominant blood work its magic. I promise I will make it painless"

"Oh you should've said that before. So what will happen? When I wake up or whatever"

"You'll be thirsty I guess." Arthur sighed laying down. A cold breeze worked its way through the night making Alfred shiver. Arthur smirked. "And it will be harder to be cold" Alfred lay down next to him and they looked up at the stars.

"There's so many" Alfred breathed. Arthur laughed and they started pointing out constellations and renaming them, learning their old ancient names, and just having a nice time.

"Oh hey Artie what is in the box?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at the shoebox and pulled the lid up. Inside was two bottles one that matched the one Arthur kept on himself the other labeled 'lube'. Arthur quickly shut the lid.

"So what are they?" Alfred asked.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur responded with a second question. Alfred nodded slowly and Arthur took Alfred's arm. He bit into the soft flesh and sucked a little of the blood up to make sure it wouldn't be so big of a mess.

Arthur looked up to see a blush make its way across Alfred's face. Arthur quickly spilled a couple drops of the magic solution over the humans arm making the wound close though the spit made its way into Alfred's bloodstream.

Alfred brought his arm up to his face looking closely at the limb. He was panting heavily, his body started shaking and sweating.

"Are you alright love?" Arthur smirked. Alfred looked at him for a moment ten looked down. Arthur did the same and saw the problem. The big problem.

"I- uh- it's - uh- hot out here" Alfred panted. Arthur pulled the Americans lips to his own and they started making out.

Soon a shirt flew one way, a vest the other, and somehow Arthur's tie made it up in the tree above. They sat there naked under the stars Arthur's hands roaming Alfred's body, his mouth on Alfred's nipple teasing the erect nub. Arthur bit it a little the blood mixing with his saliva to create the most intoxicating scent Arthur had the pleasure of smelling. Alfred moaned from the action making the vampire smirk.

Arthur paused his ministrations to grab the second bottle from the box. "What's that?" Al asked.

"Something that will make you feel good" Arthur responded slicking up three of his fingers. He started with the first finger making Alfred gasp. "I take it you are a virgin?" Arthur asked as casually as possible. His second knuckle slid in.

"Y-yes" Alfred groaned. It probably felt weird to have your ass probed like that.

The whole finger made it into Alfred and Arthur started thrusting it. Alfred quivered at the finger in his heated stupor. Arthur added in a second and started thrusting them. Soon he hit it.

Alfred gave such a load moan it shocked one of the birds above.

Arthur hit that sweet bundle of nerves that made Alfred's eyes shoot open from their half lidded haze. "Feel good, poppet?" Arthur asked his voice just dripping honeyed sweetness.

"Ohm- yes" Alfred moaned. Arthur continued hitting that sweet spot over, and over again. Just as Alfred was about to come -for he never realized there had been three fingers just that mind boggling pleasure- Arthur pulled his hand out, making Alfred sigh at the loss.

"It's alright ill being using something different" Arthur murmured huskily in the humans ear. "Now don't tense up or it will be painful for both of us" with that Arthur directed his member to Alfred's hole. He started to push in making Alfred groan.

"I thought I said don't tense up?" Arthur admonished.

"I'm not trying to!" Alfred snapped.

When Arthur made it all the way in he stopped. "I won't move until you say I can"

They waited. A shudder made its way down Al's back. "Okay. I'm ready"

Arthur nodded and started thrusting aiming at different places. He continued until Alfred moaned. Arthur smiled and continued hitting that spot. He leaned forward and started nipping Alfred's shoulders drawing out the blood. Alfred gasped at the feeling.

Arthur continued hitting that spot quicker now. He reached his hand in front of Alfred and grabbed his cock and started on that while he thrusted keeping it in rhythm.

"Oh~" Alfred moaned "Artie… I don't… think I can... ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled cumming. Arthur held onto Alfred's hips and slammed into him one last time releasing his seed.

* * *

Arthur and Alfred lay there under the night skies. Alfred snuggled into Arthur's chest as they lay on the grass naked.

"So what the hell was that?" Alfred asked.

Arthur chuckled. "It is a vampire thing. Mixing vampiric spit with blood makes a wonderful aphrodisiac. Back in the Middle Ages wannabe witches would collect the spit of a vampire and sell the concoction to a poor innocent man or woman as a love potion not telling them the blood part. Ive got to say yours was the best I have ever smelt" Arthur purred. Alfred blushed and Arthur pulled him closer.

"Hey Artie?"

"Hmmm?"

"We are out in the middle of the woods naked as a baby. We should probably head back home" Alfred pointed out. Arthur looked around ad saw their clothes were everywhere.

"How the bloody hell did my tie get in the tree?!"

* * *

And that is where I cut it off. So my first detailed attempt at yaoi. Yes I've written it before (and the guys at school nearly killed me for it. Hahah "FLUTTERSHY" I wrote an orgy with all of my guy friends in it.) but this is my first time really getting into it. So tell me what you think, any problems (except for grammar I do try to spell correctly and use words correctly), ideas, and yadda yadda just freaking review! I love them! Oh so story: ForgetMeNot by Cap10. It's a fanfic about the goodfriday earthquake that happened here in my hometown being the second largest earthquake in recorded history. It's full of OC's, historical facts, and Alaska!

Guest Swag: bad guest swag! I think he was used to it by the time Hungary got involved. But I do want him stolen again myself. So it's okay because the author herself wants this to happen not that it will. Or will it? Idk I have not planned it myself. I'm bad at planning things.

Lizzy-chan4199 & Elizabeth Spark: ok I've pm'd you two already but keep up the reviews I love reading them! And you wouldn't happen to be the same person would you?

Please review!

(3/13)


	10. Chapter 10

Sesi: I am so sorry I forgot to post this I was so busy it was crazy. Ill be busy next weekend for my prom, my little cousins fourth birthday (they are twins!) so I won't be posting then but I do have the chapter underway tho so don't worry. So before the story I have a question: which POV do you prefer? Alfred or Arthur?

* * *

Alfred woke up in his bed in pain. Great glorious pain in his ass. He tried ignoring it and got out of bed only to fall on the floor.

Matthew knocked on his door. "Al? You okay bro?" He called softly looking in. He instantly regretted it seeing his brother's naked (or at least he might be naked, he's got his blanket from the bed covering him there) body on the floor and a near naked Arthur on the bed.

"Yo Mattie! Nice seeing you finally taller than me" Alfred joked. He pulled himself to a semi-erect standing position.

Matthew sniffed the air. "Hey bro is that cologne?"

Alfred stiffened "yes it's brand new. I just got it" he laughed nervously. He and his brother left the sleeping Briton alone and Alfred went to go take a shower.

Half an hour later Alfred found himself in the kitchen

"Morning Alfred. Or should I say good afternoon" he mother joked obviously in a good mood. "So what happened between you and Arthur last night? And what is that delicious smell?"

"We- ah- we got into an argument" Alfred said letting out half the truth.

"That explains the shouting we heard. We also got a noise complaint last night from the Carriedo's" Amy smirked. A blush made its way across Alfred's face. "So I take it I need to prepare for a wedding or something?"

"N-no. Nothing like that" Alfred muttered.

"Who is to get marry?" Gilbert yawned walking into the kitchen.

"I think it may be Alfred!" Amy squealed before she started coughing.

Alfred jumped up and started hitting her back. She hacked up some bile.

"I'm sorry." She panted. Alfred bent down in front of her.

"S'okay ma just fight that cancer" Alfred whispered. He had a question for when Arthur woke up. A big question.

Alfred's phone suddenly rang making everybody jump. Alfred took the call.

"Hello?" Alfred said into the device.

"Приьет Alfred." A cheery voice said into the speaker." I would like to have dinner with you today" Alfred paled at his words. The family was looking at him. Alfred went upstairs to his room locking the door behind himself.

"I'm not going to do that ... Uh Ivan" Alfred snarled into the phone.

"But you have such a nice pretty family with your twin brother, his lovely albino boyfriend, and your poor cancerous mother" Ivan s sickly sweet voice made Alfred want to punch him. "Especially with this interesting little one. Матье I believe his name is. Although in your language it's Matthew?"

Alfred could feel his blood run cold "You touch my family and I will kill you" Alfred snarled into his cell.

"Ufufu such passion. I would like you to have dinner with me. Just dinner is all I ask and I will let this poor little rabbit go" Ivan replied in a singsongy tone.

Alfred sighed "where do you want to meet?"

"Anywhere is fine with me. You may pick" Ivan said into the phone.

"There's a Chinese place in the city that's nice. If you pay ill go" Alfred said defeated.

"Then it's decided. You and I shall dinner together there soon. I will meet you in an hour. Do not be late or I shall take your brother with me and you will never see him again" Ivan said hanging up the phone.

Alfred stood there frozen. Matthew had been taken. He needed to go make sure.

"Hey has anybody seen Mattie?" Alfred asked in the kitchen.

Amy put down the newspaper and looked up for a moment. "I thought he went into town to do some grocery shopping. He left about an hour ago he should be home now" she told him. Alfred nodded.

"I'm going to head into the city some business associates of mine are here and I have to go meet with them" Alfred told his mother.

"Okay sweety have a good time. Gil come here there's a problem in the crossword i need help with"

With that Alfred flew up the stairs and pulled on his aviator jacket and a knife. He slipped the knife into his pocket just in case he needed it. He wrote a quick note to Arthur explaining where he went.

Nearly an hour later Alfred parked his truck outside Yao's next to Mattie's Prius. Inside sat Ivan and Matthew in a dark corner.

"I'm here." Alfred snarled.

"Brother what's going on?" Matthew whispered. A look of pain crossed his face and Alfred craned his neck to see Ivan holding his hand.

"Now now we shall get to that later. Let us eat first." Ivan joyously proclaimed.

The awkward dinner of Alfred picking at his chicken, Ivan feeding Matthew, and all around stifling silence.

"Will you fucking stop being so familiar with my brother?" Alfred bristled seeing him try to play airplane with Matthews lunch.

"Нет, this is fun. Unless of course you would like to switch places with him." Ivan said sticking the pice of sweat and sour chicken in Matthews mouth. Alfred looked at the poor boy. His brother looked like he was about to piss his pants. "This boy is just so tantalizing I would like to see some… wolfishness in him"

"Let my brother go." Alfred said finally. "I'll stay here if you just let him go"

Ivan beamed at Alfred then and let go of Matthews right hand. Matthew lunged out of the seat like the hounds of hell were under the table. "Mattie I'll see you at home later. Head back with out me" Alfred said. Matthew nodded running out of the restaurant.

"You two are so cute. I won't let you go home though. You can come with me to my home when you finish your meal" Ivan purred.

"How will Arthur react when he finds out what happened? When he hears that you abducted me? I'm not sure you would live for long" Alfred said spearing a piece of orange chicken to prove his point.

"Then we should get going now unless you wish for me to just kill you. I would have no problem with that" Ivan grinned. Alfred shook his head and pushed away the plate. "I thought so. Waitress! Check please. And maybe a to go box for my friend."

Alfred and Ivan rode a private plane to Ivan's home in Russia. Could Alfred say he was surprised Ivan lived in Russia? No he couldn't. Damn commie bastard.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" Alfred asked shivering. It's fucking winter in Russia! It's cold enough to freeze his balls off outside.

"I don't plan to do anything to you yet. I take it you are cold?" He commented seeing Alfred shivering.

"No I'm just shaking for the fun of it." He responded sarcastically.

"Well I was going to build you a fire but if you are doing that for fun then I shall be on my way"

"No wait I want that fire" Alfred called. Ivan paused in his steps.

"If so then you will have to do something for me" Ivan said walking back over to where Alfred stood.

"Is there something you want me to do?" Alfred asked timidly. (A/N I really know what I want Ivan to want Alfred to do but this is strictly UkUs and would probably bite Ivan's dick off if he made him do that. One can dream, да?)

"You have two choices. You can cuddle with me next to the fire or you can renounce Arthur and become my mate" he said simply. Alfred pulled his jacket to his body more.

"I'll make the damn fire myself then" Alfred said stalking off.

"If I would permit you to. You forget you are a guest in my house so I can treat you as a thief if you touch my things like my firewood per se." Ivan laughed. Alfred stopped in his tracks.

"Fine then! No fire. Just leave me alone!" He called over his shoulder.

"How do you know where your room is Цветок? It could be this floor, maybe even the next. Maybe I can show you the wonders of my wonderful basement." Alfred stood still. "Good. Now let us go see your room, Цветок" Ivan said calling him that weird name.

The room Ivan chose was on the second floor and had a creaky floorboard in front of it. Ivan unlocked the door to show a posh room lavishly decorated. A large bed sat in the middle surrounded by richly colored curtains, a wardrobe sat in the corner, a small room off to the side obviously the bathroom, a desk and chair by the window, all very nicely made Alfred had no doubt they were of the highest quality.

"Do you like it? And it's right next door to mine so if you get lonely you can just come and sleep with me! The games start tomorrow" Ivan said happily pushing Alfred into the room. "Спокойной ночи"he said shutting the door locking it.

Alfred sighed. He walked over to the the wardrobe to see if, maybe, there were some pajamas.

There weren't. He just crawled onto the bed and pulle off his jacket covering his body with it. Alfred promptly fell asleep clutching the jacket.

Цветок (Tsvetok) flower

I seriously need to take a look at my life. Also my birthday is in 22 days! (it is on the 23) i cant wait! my wife said she already got my present ^J^. Story I am promoting: The Many Personalities Of Spain by Writer-Girl-19 it's just a good all around serious comedy I like to read. It's super cute too! And it was updated recently as well.

Responses to reviews:

The cat and the raven: hahaha I wanna know too! I'm thinking it may have been Alfred but really who can tell?

Elizabeth Spark: I've reproved myself? I thought reprove meant I censored myself (according to my dictionary at least) and man I did NOT censor that. I rather liked the scene too.

Review! I love them they sustain my life. Oh and I'm putting a cap on reviews to get me to update faster than the weekend after next: I want 6 reviews to get me to 35 total.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesi: I have a fic I write with an OC about Alaska. It's called Meanwhile in Alaska… and recently I got my first ever flame. To those of you who do not know; I LIVE IN ALASKA the flame was (and to me this was harsh.) "how about you actually look at a book about the state before ruining it" harsh isn't it? Everything in there was either knowledge from growing up here, things ive learned by going to the Anchorage museum of history and art, things ive learned in ak studies (where yes I did pick up a book) and by some native friends of mine. It's gotten me a little depressed to tell the truth. Well me being depressed if like acting like a normal teenager (never have I been suicidal), listening to English music (versus my usual Russian /Norwegian /Japanese songs), I just kind of shy away from anime and what not and just sit on the couch with my older sister and my wife watching what I like to call "hot mess tv" meaning "Real housewives of… " "teen mom" and many others. My wife (everybody must thank the lovely Siku Kirkland for this because with out her I would be stuck in my funk) got me out of bed, put my iPod in my hand and demanded I write out my feelings. I didn't speak about this last chapter because I made her post it but the chapter was for the most part my work. She added in like two sentences. She is truly the best wife any girl could have. Now I believe I have taken enough of your time an would like for you to read my feelings for I find this chapter has more emotion than the previous ones.

* * *

Arthur awoke gasping. It felt wrong to be where he was. Looking around he saw a note underneath Alfred's glasses.

"Went to have dinner with Ivan. If youre reading this then that means he's probably abducted me. Or I'm late home. It's probably the first." Alfred signed it at the bottom in a quick scrawl.

Arthur stumbled into some clothes and went downstairs to the voices he heard. Matthew sat there with Gilbert smoothing his back. Arthur stood there breathing heavily. Matthew glanced at him and his face flushed red.

"Where is Alfred?" Arthur asked. Matthew would not meet his gaze. "Please, tell me" Arthur's voice dropped to a whisper his stomach dropping.

"There was this tall man, I went into town to get some stuff for dinner and he grabbed me like I-I was nothing more than a doll!" Matthew said loudly, well loud for himself. "But he called Al and then I don't know what happened really but then we were at this Chinese restaurant and then we had some dinner and the man made a trade. Me for Alfred" the boy started crying toward the end. Gilbert shushed the poor boy and went to get the bottle of syrup.

"The man did he have a long scarf? Pinkish, with white hair and violet eyes?" Arthur asked. Matthew stopped chugging the syrup.

The blond nodded " he smelled like meat. And fur. He was… horrible" Arthur nodded curtly.

"His name is Ivan Braginsky and he is a… rival colleague of mine. If you see him ever again you will go the other way, and then you will call me." Arthur said his voice low. He brought a hand up to his mouth to chew on his fingernail. Gilbert handed him his phone. Arthur tapped his number into the thing. Handing it back to Gilbert Arthur drew himself up into his full height. "I'm going after Alfred. Ivan probably took him to Russia." Arthur said leaving the house.

"A-Arthur!" Matthew shouted leaving the house following the vampire.

"Yes Matthew?" Arthur asked stopping.

"Can I give you a lift to the air port? It's not like you can walk" Arthur thought about it.

"I will take your offer but I am not in much of a mood to talk" Arthur told him. Matthew nodded moving over to the white Prius. He got into the front seat with Arthur getting in the passenger side.

The car was playing classical music like Mozarts "Lacrimosa" and Beethovens "Fur Elise" which made Arthur wonder what kind of music Alfred liked to listen to.

"Arthur do you like my brother?" Matthew asked after a while.

"I do not know why you mean." Arthur looked at him startled.

"I had to ask. Alfred is my twin. We can sometimes feel each others emotions. He's been so … alone. All of his life he pushed himself to being the best. He was number two in our class, star quarterback, he was that boy in town everybody loved to talk to, nobody had anything bad to say about, and while all of that is said and done my brother was… walled up." He said his fingers gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white. "Then suddenly he moves away from home, starting his career a year after he gets out of school. And then as suddenly as he was gone, he's home again with you. I want to know if you love my brother"

"I could not live with out him" Arthur admitted. Matthew nodded.

"Then you are welcome to this family. We all love Al."

Not long after that conversation they arrived at the airport. Arthur practically ran through the private plane area. His jet sat there with his attendants on hand.

"We are going back to London" Arthur told them. His people started scurrying to get ready to go. Arthur sat there as the plane started off towards London wondering what was happening to his Alfred.

* * *

Alfred ran there in the cold. He tried running out of the house in just his jeans, a pair of Ivan's boots, his aviators jacket and one of the long scarves. He was no longer in sight of the house.

Alfred kept running until he heard the howl of wolves. His blood froze hearing that. His legs started pumping harder making Alfred glad that every Saturday for the past seven years he went to the gym.

Soon he reached a river. It was too wide to jump and the howls were too close for comfort. He would rather to not hear them at all though so that really wasn't saying much.

Alfred looked to see the golden one at the front of the pack. He gasped for breath looking around to see an escape. The wolf stepped forward. Alfred took an instinctive step back in response. The rushing water lapped at his foot. Glancing backwards the wolf took his chance to lunge after the human.

Alfred's foot slipped on the snow making him fall backwards into the water.

* * *

Arthur strode through the font doors of his house an eery aura seeming to exude from him. Soon his brothers Llyweln and Alistair came down from their rooms to greet their younger brother.

"We need to go after those mangy mutts" Arthur muttered going to his study.

"What happened little brother?" Llyweln called following. Arthur stood before a tall circular mirror in the study. He bit his finger, allowing a little bit of blood to come out, and wiped it across the surface. On the mirror was an image of Mauve.

"Lord Kirkland" she said dipping her head slightly in respect.

"Queen mauve I request your help. Ivan stole Alfred from me" Arthur gritted out not wanting to admit it. His brothers backs stiffened.

"Arthur I wish I could help but the treaty's... I can't do anything. I wish I could and you know that" she said sadly, shocked by the news. Treaty's were set in place to not create another war like the last one. The night world had a war at the same time as the rest of the world and while humans called theirs world war 2 the night world called it the Last War. Arthur awoke for two years during that time. He was what won the war.

"Fine. I will do this on my own." Arthur spat leaving the mirror as Mauve's image dissolved.

"Gather the strongest we are going to Russia" Arthur snarled.

Alfred felt his body get swept away by the currents. He smashed against several rocks, a few snow laden branches, the occasional logs, making Alfred glad he was too cold to actually feel all of this. But he wasn't too cold to fight for air, Alfred fought as hard as could as he started shutting down in the water.

Eventually he crashed onto the sides of the river making him shudder. Alfred started to crawl away from the river.

* * *

Arthur stood there in the dark of a winter Russian night. He was greeted by a pack of wolves, their leader at the forefront.

"Where is Alfred!" Arthur called out.

Ivan looked at him square in the eyes. Arthur felt his more dangerous side start to come out.

"He fell into the Moskva river" Ivan called back. "I could not catch him"

"Why the bloody hell was he by the river any way?!" Arthur shouted, dark tendrils of energy seemed to emanate from him. Many of the wolves ears laid down. Arthur advanced on the pack leader. He nearly strangled him when a brown and white wolf came forward.

"I will take you to where he fell." The wolf said. Two that looked similar whined a little bit at him leaving.

* * *

They ran to the spot where Alfred scent lingered. He smelled of fear. Arthur looked around and down at the river. He shifted to his bat form and started flying above it.

Arthur flew over for a while not finding Alfred anywhere. Then suddenly he got hit by the wall of scent he knew. Alfred had been here not long ago. Looking below there was a pool of blood at the edge of the river. Arthur landed on the spot and shifted. Looking around he found the snow had been crushed by somebody, somebody who was bleeding.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted following the tracks. "Al!" Arthur followed the blood in the snow. Eventually he came to a shivering, blue body. His Alfred lay there, pulse barely beating, lungs barely breathing.

Arthur bit his wrist. He held it over the mouth letting the blood trickle down into the cavern. "Come on Al" Arthur whispered hoping that Alfred could hear him. Alfred's eyes shot open and Arthur looked at his blood shot blue orbs. Alfred's hand reached out to take Arthur's wrist, pulling it to his mouth, sucking on it.

"Go ahead Al drink all you want" Arthur whispered to the boy. Arthurs eyes started getting blurry. He started sucking on Alfred's blood making the liquid circulate between the two of them.

It. Was. Heaven. There on earth, in that second was heaven. The feeling gave Arthur such a rush. Eventually Alfred pulled away from his wrist falling into the snow as his skin started steaming. Arthur picked up the boy carrying him. He went back to where the groups were.

Alistair and Llyweln were by two other vampires one of them Arthur knew. His sister Morgan. The family trouble maker. The girl normally resided in Ireland where somebody could keep an eye on her but not have to be around.

The wolves were bristling at her presence by what Arthur could tell and really if Arthur was one of them he would get the hell out of there. Ivan sat there at the front of his pack flanked by Katyusha, Natalya, Raivis, Eduard, and the one who helped him, Toris.

Arthur then turned from them getting into the jet.

"Oh little brother!" Morgan called getting onto the aircraft. Arthur ignored her sinking into a chair, Alfred still in his arms but balanced on his lap. Arthur tried ignoring his sister, closing his eyes to block the fiery redhead from his sight. "Hey Arthur!" She said before he slipped into the warm embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Arthur's jet landed in England early morning. The sun was just rising, Arthur was however not asleep. He shielded his eyes from the sun he had not seen since he was… ever so much younger. Morgan had fallen asleep in the chair across from Arthur and Alfred. Alistair and Llyweln flew the jet and the other vampire was an old friend of Llyweln's and was Morgans guard.

Alfred stirred on Arthur's chest, moving for the first time since Arthur had turned him. Arthur looked down at him and noticed his wheat-gold hair was shinier than before, his skin was a smooth surface with no hints of teenage acne that had been there before, after all Alfred is nineteen, and then Alfred opened his eyes.

The large blue orbs were a clearer blue than before, no longer bloodshot, framed beautifully by his golden lashes.

"Arthur?" Alfred rasped out. "What are you doing here? Where is Ivan?" Alfred asked looking around. "What happened? I feel strange."

"Hush, love. Go back to sleep" Arthur murmured. Alfred nodded closing his eyes. Arthur looked down at his little sun. He could truly be happy with Alfred. Forever and always. Arthur sighed happily looking at the daylight seeping through the blackout curtains.

"I love you, Alfred F. Jones" Arthur whispered following him into the realm of sleep.

* * *

I have reached my goal of 20,000 words and still I'm not done. I still have quite a bit to get out so don't you dare think I'm done. This whole chapter was inspired by Dead in the water by Ellie Goulding. I suggest listening to it, it's a really good song. It's one of the few songs on my iPod in English. Like 90% is not english, 60% is Japanese, 10% is Finnish, 10% is Russian and 10% is miscellaneous (Spanish, French, Norwegian, Swedish, Belarusian, Italian, German, and classical) which is saying something since I nearly have 2,000 songs between my four iPods. I really like classical like Lindsey Stirling, Beethoven (care to guess my favorite of his songs?) Mozart, Alexander Rybak, you know what? I really love violins. Such a sexy instrument. I won't be posting this weekend (as I said last chapter) or the next (because you know I have things going on *coughs* birthday *coughs*) but here's some news! Romano and Japans Mawaru Chikyuu rondo will be coming out on the 24th this month. It's like a birthday present for me! Here's a tidbit about April 23, the day shakespeare was and the day he died (he fell into a river drunk and died), it is also Englands birthday! but most of all its the day I was born!

Responses to reviews (screw the review cap! Just do it!)

Elizabeth Spark

I fangirl over Russia! He's my favorite and people (everybody I know) say I'm just like him. Also I look exactly like his nyotalia version. This is not a claim this is a fact. And I really can't wait to see my present from Siku. She said it was really special (like me. Then of course she had to tack on 'ed'. Dick) and I've been trying to figure it out but nobody knows! Oh well.

the tobi inside me.

Was Arthur pissed off enough for you ^_^ he was for me! I'm not really much of a fighter myself (like Japan. You really have a hard time getting him angry until you involve food. I WILL FIGHT FOR MY FOOD!) and I have a hard time dealing with emotions so I hope you thought I did him justice.

Elle 13izme

I'm continuing I was just depressed, and stressed, and a few other things. I never expected for my life to get more complicated after I started this but it seemed to happen. and I'm glad your'e loving my fic! I love it as well! It's not my most favorite work of mine- that would be the one I'm writing on Deviantart- but it's my number 2!


	12. Chapter 12

Sesi: it seems there is a direct correlation with updates and lengths for some writers. This may be my longest chapter. Warnings: yaoi goodness for really no reason at all. I've just been reading a lot of yaoi and writing a few yuris. Yuri really isn't my thing but its okay to use for broadening my repertoire.

Я не владею Hetalia. Я сошла с ума. (I don't own hetalia. I've gone crazy)

* * *

Alfred woke up naked and swathed in silk. He started panicking. Ivan's house, Ivan's bed, Ivan!

Somebody grabbed his wrists to keep him from flailing around. "Alfred!" He heard somebody snapping at him. He looked and saw the blurry outline of Arthur holding him down. "Calm down Al" Arthur said more calmly

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed, his voice rasped making it sound like rocks were stuck in his throat. He looked around the blurry room. Suddenly everything became clear as Arthur placed his glasses on his face. "Where is Ivan? And the river? I thought I died" he spouted rapidly, again the rocks attacked.

"Hush love. Ill explain it later." Arthur said placing his finger on Al's lips to silence him. Alfred nodded. "Now are you hungry?" Arthur asked.

"I'm actually not" Alfred said surprised. He did feel a burning in his throat however "I'm thirsty though" Alfred said using common words to explain that burning need.

"That is to be expected." Arthur whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alfred rasped out. Arthur looked away for a guilty moment. " Arthur, answer me"

"You did die Alfred." He told him. A maid walked into the room and sat on the edge of Alfred's bed.

Her scent traveled to Alfred's nose setting the wild beast inside him free. He listened to his thirst and found himself doing something unthinkable if he were in his normal state of mind. Alfred clamped his mouth over her neck and his... Fangs, plunged into her neck to drink her dry. The maid collapsed on the bed, dead. Alfred looked down at his bloodied hands and some tears trickled from his eyes.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"I killed somebody. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Alfred shouted jumping out of the bed. He ran to the side opposite of Arthur.

"Alfred knock it off, you are being childish" Arthur snapped. Arthur slid off the bed and started chasing Alfred.

"I'm not being childish I just FUCKING KILLED SOMEBODY!" Alfred shouted running around the other side of the bed. Arthur chased him around the bed.

"It's only natural, you twat!" Arthur shouted following him. Using his speed he knocked down the American.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Alfred shouted trying to push him off. Arthur pinned his hands to the floors with his knees.

"Shut up!" Arthur commanded. Alfred kept squirming but didn't speak. "You died. You fell into the Moskow river and died after you crawled out onto the bank of the river. You don't have to kill, you just only need to take a bit when you manage to curb your appetite." Arthur whispered. "Llyweln has offered to help you with that and in a couple years you can go back home to Amy, Matthew and Gilbert"

"I don't want a couple years! My mother is dying and she is probably worried sick about me" Alfred hissed. Arthur growled.

"Fuck it, Alfred! I will just kill you then!" Arthur shouted.

"Lovers spat?" A woman's voice sounded from the doorway. Alfred noticed Arthur stiffen.

"Get out of here Morgan" Arthur hissed. Alfred looked to see a girl with straight, long, red hair, green eyes that matched Arthur's, and a set of eyebrows that matched as well.

"Aaaawe he's awake!" She cooed. "Hello Alfred I am Morgan. Arthur's older sister" she introduced herself. Alfred saw Arthur visibly sigh and pull the blanket off the bed to cover the new vampire.

"I will talk to you later" Arthur spat at alfred over his shoulder grabbing his sisters arm leading her out of the room.

Alfred stood up pulling the blanket aroun his shoulders and looked around the room. Large windows let in the dying sunlight, a room to the side had a magnificently carved door, and there was the large four poster bed in the middle of the room with its dark blue curtains drawn back.

Alfred went over to the door on the side and found it was a bathroom. He looked in the mirror finding he looked different... yet the same. His hair was more of a golden tone like if he was out in the sun, his eyes looked to be more blue, and he seemed paler as well. He leaned forward to touch his face to ensure it was his own.

"You are a vampire now" a voice said behind Alfred. He turned to see a taller version of Arthur but his eyes were blue and his blonde hair was more tidy.

"I am" Alfred said to him. "Are you one of Arthur's brothers?"

"Yes. I am Llyweln Kirkland if you'd please" he said bowing slightly. Alfred looked at him critically. He seemed to have an older face than Arthur and he dressed… more comfortably with some jeans and a sweater rolled up to his elbows. Really Alfred was looking for the differences between him and Arthur. "Are alright Mr. Jones?" Llyweln asked.

"Ah yes I'm fine. I think. I'm not sure." Alfred admitted. Llyweln sighed and handed Alfred some clothes.

"It's alright. Arthur asked me to train you on your appetite, and Alistair is going to teach you some abilities" Llyweln calmly told him.

"You are a little late. I've already become a murderer" Alfred muttered.

"It was bound to happen. Put the clothes on and come out of the bathroom when your ready." Llyweln said leaving the room.

Alfred let go of the blanket and saw he had a lot of dried blood on his side. He started the shower up and got into it. There was shampoo in there already with a bath scrub and some soap.

* * *

When Alfred finished the shower he pulled on the clothes finding them to be a pair of slacks, a button down shirt and a sweater vest. Probably some of Arthur's clothes. He felt like a little schoolboy prat.

With the clothes on Alfred sunk to the floor against the wall. He's a monster now. Alfred punched the floor, cracking the tile all the way across the room.

"Alfred?" Arthur called knocking on the door.

"I'm decent" Alfred called back. Arthur walked in and saw the floor his jaw dropping.

"How the hell did you manage this?" Arthur gasped.

"It was easy" Alfred shrugged.

Arthur sighed pulling Alfred up so that he would be standing. "You know I only employ suicidal people. She would've ended her life herself" Arthur told him. "I only employ them to expand their life. They become hooked on our spit so they stay"

Alfred looked at him "I still killed somebody. It's not right to do that. I do feel a bit better" Alfred confessed leaning into Arthur. He looked at Arthur's big, peridot eyes and his grin. Alfred pulled Arthur into a hug and Arthur held him there, brushing the Americans hair gently with his fingers. He played a little bit with the stubborn lock of hair that stood up on Alfred's head making his head spin on the feeling. It was like there were so many nerves there it felt amazing. Like sex.

Alfred slightly panted like a dog in heat when Arthur tugged it a little too hard not knowing exactly what this was doing to the poor American. He continued until Alfred was shaking.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked finally noticing his reactions. He looked to see a flushed face with Alfred shutting his eyes tightly. "Love are you alright?"

Alfred opened his eyes to show Arthur his need, not able to work his words since they seemed to have caught in his throat. He growled lowly surprising himself that he could make that sound. Arthur's face grew red. His mouth opened into a small O before a grin worked its way onto his face. His hand slipped from Alfred's head working its way down his back to his shirt and sweater vest. Arthur slipped the vest off quickly but left the shirt on.

Alfred went after Arthur's pants at the same time something in his mind telling him to take Arthur's penis in his mouth. He somehow worked the pants down past Arthur's hips and ripped the tented underwear off as well using his newfound strength. Arthur moaned at the cool air hitting his hard on before Alfred took it in his mouth. He worked at it slowly, teasing Arthur. The Brit put his hands on Alfred's head, plunging his dick into the moist cavern quickly making the smaller gag slightly.

Soon Arthur gently pushed Alfred off as he was about to cum, and twisted the other around working at his slacks to get them off. Alfred wiggled his hips a bit to help and they got them off quickly along with the underwear. Arthur inserted his finger and started working at Alfred's ass quickly getting to the second finger, scissoring them until he found the Americans prostate.

Alfred let out a low moan. He bucked against the now furious fingers as they attacked his prostate moaning. Arthur slipped his third finger into Alfred's hole not missing a beat making him moan deeply.

Soon the Briton pulled out making Alfred sigh slightly at all of the lost friction, Arthur pulled Alfred to him and had him cling to him using his legs. They stumbled out of the bathroom onto the large bed in the middle of the room. They continued where they were before, Alfred taking Arthur's dick in his mouth once more to make sure it was slick enough, before they got onto the main course.

Arthur poised his throbbing need at Alfred's entrance, tempting the poor boy. "Please Arthur" Alfred growled out, once again surprising himself by how forceful he could sound.

"Of course love" Arthur purred sliding in. Alfred gripped at the sheets for dear life, every sense in his body on high intensity all of a sudden. The room was too bright, the silk was soft and luxurious and soft, Arthur smelled of roses and musk, he could hear the slight breaths of Arthur and the faintest heartbeat, and there was so much else he could feel he felt himself going into overload. Every touch from Arthur set Alfred's skin on fire and when Arthur finally started moving Alfred had to shut his eyes. Arthur quickly found that sweet spot once more making Alfred see stars.

"Alfred I can't last much longer" Arthur informed him between thrusts.

"I can't either" Alfred responded softly between his many moans. Right after he released spraying his and Arthur's stomachs. Arthur responded with a couple more thrusts and his release the both of them collapsing.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked trying to see if Alfred was probably awake.

"Yes Artie?" Came the whispered, groggy response.

"I love you" Arthur said pulling him into his body. They fell asleep there.

* * *

So I am updating a couple days later than planned but I can explain! I had prom, then my cousins birthday followed by a busy week in school filled with projects, then Saturday was spent all day at the pool to burn off my winter weight (I feel ashamed I gained 7 pounds this winter), went to go see Jurassic park in 3D, I spent my next day running my usual Sunday errands with shopping for the week not even getting home until around 7 to have a terrible dinner of dry elk roast and potatoes. I also got the new email outlook and fiddled with it so that all my fanfiction emails would go straight to my fanfiction folder. I'm going to turn that back to the way it was once before because its not really practical just annoying. I would rather do it manually at this point. So here I am stuck at home from swimmers ear and finish this up for you guys! I have a new fic that will be coming out soon and I've gotten a couple friends to read it and I've got nothing but positives from them it's a T meaning I'm not getting dirty with it. I could but I won't. I just need to tinker with it so it should be ready by next Tuesday as a little present to you guys even though it will be MY birthday. And I have a couple other M one shots you might enjoy. Review responses:

takininja13: I like you. I don't even know you and I like you. Has the story been adequate? I hope so.

Review and I will feel loved! Oh and no update this weekend either. Please tell me if this should go on or not. I want your honest opinion. So review or the story gets it! Literally I won't continue unless you guys think I should.


	13. Chapter 13

**To my dear readers. **

**I regret to inform you I have finished with this story. This is not a joke and happy birthday to me. **

I am pleased to inform you there will be a sequel here in about three weeks to a month. This is not a joke and happy birthday to me!

Now would you like to know about the sequel? I've already started on its outline and first chapter:

_Keeping the sun:_

_Arthur has finally found his mate and all seems fine. Seems. There are large plots set to unbalance the night world and they are focused on the new ruler of the night: Alfred. _

Lets play a birthday game! This man was born on this day (April 23) in England, he became a name we know even today, he died on this day celebrating his birthday (he fell into a river) who is this man I speak of?! Another giant is we study his works of literature in school. 

Now it is time to do the time old review response!

Elizabeth Spark:

Prom was nice. Have you heard of that bug sweeping across anchorage? Well people puked, the music was not my taste and people puked. And it has been getting warmer like 50s warm which is SO TOTALLY WICKED. And I don't know what test you are talking about. I told my wife you said hi and she laughed.

I shall see you in my next adventure.

~**_Sesi Braginskaya_**

Ps. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME

Pps. I got USUK as my captcha today!


End file.
